Une jeunesse comme aucune autre
by melowyn
Summary: Evangeline a une double vie. Avant elle était fille de bourgeoisie sorcière, aujourd'hui, elle est journaliste. Pourtant, au grès d'une enquête, la voilà contrainte à retrouver un monde qu'elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle et surtout : Lui.
1. Dans l'antre de l'Ours

Voila une fiction commencée il y a longtemps, avant la sortie du tome 6 je crois. Du coup, certaines choses ne collent pas. MAis les faits se passent bien après Poudelard. Hormis le contexte de HP, on retrouve peu de personnages connus : Draco et quelques serpentards et l'ordre.

Enjoy your reading ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'antre de l'Ours**

La plupart des histoires commencent par _il était une fois_. Mais existe-il toujours un seul et unique point de départ aux événements ? Un instant à partir du quel les choses deviennent inéluctables ? Je ne pense pas.

Je peux seulement commencer mon récit à partir du moment où l'histoire c'est accélérée.

Au départ, ce jour là était un jour comme les autres. Avec le recul, on se demande comment on a pu être normal. Il y a un avant et un après. On en a conscience à rebours.

Je travaillais donc à mon bureau, enfin ce qui me servait de bureau, comprendre un placard à balais. Je bossais sur un truc insipide, une histoire de bouches d'égout sauteuses. A vrai dire, quand on écrit à la rubrique fait divers moldu du Witch Magazine, aucune histoire n'est vraiment palpitante.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'occupais ce poste, deux ans que j'attendais qu'on me donne la chance de faire mes preuves en tant que véritable journaliste.

J'écrivais donc mon article quand la voix de mon rédacteur en chef s'éleva :

-Wrent !

Je sursautais, même au bout de tout ce temps je n'avais jamais réussit à m'y faire. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rajouter "au pied !". Ce système avait été posé par le chef lui même dans toutes les salles du journal, même dans les toilettes. Il disait qu'ainsi personne ne pouvait prétendre ignorer ces appels.

Je me levais donc, et traversait la ruche bourdonnante qui nous servait de salle de rédaction pour me rendre dans la tanière de l'Ours. Ce surnom lui avait été attribué autant à cause de son ventre bedonnant et sa calvitie naissante qu'en raison de son caractère ombrageux.

Je passais devant le bureau de Dolly, sa secrétaire. Aussi belle que mauvaise. Il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle était la seule à lui avoir résisté. Bien sûr, elle ne leva pas la tête à mon passage mais m'indiqua qu'il était d'humeur massacrante.

-Plus que d'habitude ? Marmonnais-je sans attendre de réponse.

Résignée je pénétrais dans son bureau la tête basse, tel un mouton allant à l'abattoir.

-Ferme la porte, aboya-il dès que je fus entrée.

Cette demande m'étonna. L'Ours ne fermait jamais sa porte, que ce soit pour engueuler quelqu'un ou pour discuter avec sa femme. Il disait que de toute façon tout finissait par se savoir, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps à écouter aux portes.

-Assis-toi.

Je m'exécutais docilement. Il consentit alors à lever les yeux vers moi et se mit à me détailler. L'Ours était passé maître dans l'art de torturer ses journalistes.

-Alors Wrent, dis moi, depuis combien de temps es-tu au Witch ?

Intérieurement je frémis. Il venait de poser La question. Celle qui ouvrait généralement la porte à une promotion.

-Deux ans, monsieur, répondis-je en m'appliquant à être la caricature de l'employé du mois.

-Deux ans à moisir aux faits div' moldu. Ricana-t-il en posant les pieds sur le coin de son bureau. Et bien, je crois que ton heure de gloire à sonnée. J'ai un boulot à te confier, un vrai boulot, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur ces mots.

On y était. Ma chance. Mon opportunité. Enfin ! Je devais m'accrocher à ma chaise pour ne pas sauter au plafond.

-J'ai reçu, il y a quelque temps, des informations, concernant le dossier sensible des activistes mangemorts. Personne ne sait comment ils sont organisés, comment ils recrutent et surtout, comment ils sont financés. Bien sûr la plupart de leurs membres sont riches comme crésus mais leurs fortunes sont surveillées. On s'est longtemps posé la question de savoir comment ils arrivaient à financer leur organisation au nez et à la barbe des gobelins. Et bien, je crois avoir trouvé un début de réponse. Tu connais la fondation pour la conservation du patrimoine magique et des traditions sorcières ?

-Oui, bien sur. Répondis-je étonné par cette question abrupte.

-Il semblerait que ce soit une façade, mise en place par les mangemorts pour faciliter leur petit trafic.

Je fus scotchée à ma chaise. Plus besoin de me cramponner. Encore une manie de l'Ours, assommer ses interlocuteurs à coup de révélations fracassantes qu'il assenait comme s'il demandait l'heure.

Cette fondation est assez connue et respectée. Elle a pour objectif de rassembler des éléments de magie ancienne et de les conserver dans un but scientifique. Une sorte de centre faisant à la fois office de musée, de centre de recherche, centre de formation et œuvre de charité. Une institution reconnue et au dessus de tout soupçon, à priori. Ma famille elle-même faisait parfois des dons à cette association.

-Remarque quand tu regarde la liste des adhérents, c'a n'a rien d'étonnant, que du gratin. On dirait que pour y entrer il faut dérouler son arbre généalogique. D'ailleurs, c'est là que tu interviens. Question arbre généalogique tu tiens la route mieux que quiconque. J'ai bien un grand oncle qui a fait de la recherche sur les potions mais comme il a fini à Sainte Mangouste avec des pustules vertes, je doute que ça me soit très utile.

Mon excitation tomba d'un coup.

-Oh non, non non non non. Répétais-je en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Vous savez très bien, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds là bas.

-Pourquoi ? Ils vous connaissent.

Je failli m'étrangler par son culot.

-Justement.

Furieuse, je croisais les bras. Comment osait-il me demander c'a ?

Il soupira.

-Evy, sincèrement tu es la seule à pouvoir faire ce travail, n'importe qui d'autre n'arriverait même pas à entrer le petit orteil.

-Et votre informateur, il ne peut pas le faire ce boulot ?

Il eut la politesse de paraître gêné.

-Disons que pour l'instant il a plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas. Et puis, il a d'autre chose à faire.

"Comme rester en vie" songeais-je intérieurement. J'étais consciente du sort qui l'attendait si les mangemorts découvraient ce qu'il faisait, du sort qui m'attendrait également, si j'acceptais cette proposition.

Je changeais de tactique.

-En plus, ce n'est pas à nous de faire ce boulot, c'est au ministère de s'en occuper.

Malheur à moi, j'avais prononcé le mot maudit. Il devint écarlate.

-Le ministère, cracha-t-il avec mépris, ne bougerait pas le petit doigt si Tu-Sais-Qui lui même coupait la tête aux Bizarr'sister sous ses yeux. Et puis avec ce décret débile, il ne peuvent rien faire.

Au début de l'année, le ministère avait signé une sorte de cesser-le-feu avec les mangemorts. Un décret stipulait que le ministère arrêtait de poursuivre les mangemorts à conditions qu'ils ne se livrent à aucunes activités pouvant porter préjudice aux personnes sorcières ou moldus. Une véritable petite révolution pour notre communauté et une bénédiction pour les mangemorts, même s'il fallait reconnaître que les attaques avait cessé ces six derniers mois alors que l'année dernière Londres avait été décrété ville morte. Le Witch avait même publié une étude qui stipulait que l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier normalement constitué se baladant sur le chemin de traverse était de 2h49.

Je me tus un moment. Ce chacal avait réponse à tout. Il me faisait miroiter une promotion pour mieux me piéger.

-Vous êtes un monstre de me demander c'a.

-Evy…

-Vous savez ce que j'ai dû abandonner pour travailler ici, hurlai-je. Comment pouvez-vous me demander _ça_ ?

-Tu crois sincèrement que le ferais si j'avais le choix, s'énerva-t-il. Je suis un journaliste, reprit-il plus doucement et un journaliste cherche la vérité. Toute la vérité, y compris celle qui dérange. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là.

Je me sentis extrêmement bizarre. Le ton qu'il avait employé pour finir sa phrase avait presque quelque chose de personnel. Mal à l'aise, je ne savais que répondre.

-Ecoute, je te laisse le dossier, tu y jète un œil et tu me donne ta réponse.

Incapable de prononcer un mot j'acquiesçais.

Au moment où j'allais sortir, il prononça ces mots :

-Ce boulot, c'est plus qu'un papier intéressant.

Je me retournais, mais il était déjà retourné à son travail.

Furieuse je quittais la salle de rédaction jusqu'à mon placard. Il m'avait gardé à sa disposition pendant tout ce temps pour que je lui serve de ticket d'entrée.

Trahie, je me sentais trahie. Je pensais réellement qu'il me considérait comme une journaliste à part entière. Il avait été si compréhensif quand, il y a deux ans, je m'étais présentée à lui. Pauvre petite fille de riche ayant fait sa révolution pour accomplir son rêve. Je croyais qu'il m'avait gardé parce qu'il avait décelé un potentiel journalistique en moi, pas relationnel.

Mais à mesure que je consultais ses notes, ma fureur s'évanouit pour laisser la place à un grand vide. A quoi bon mon numéro de tragédie grecque. Il avait raison, les renseignements amassés étaient très troublants, c'était un boulot de journaliste, de quoi me plaignais-je ?

Quelque part au fond de moi j'avais envie d'accepter, juste pour savoir si j'y arriverais. Mais devais-je faire cela ? J'avais toujours pris mes décisions sur des coups de tête, réfléchir me laissait dans l'indécision, justement, j'étais bien incapable de dire ce que j'allais faire.

Quand j'eus fini mes prospections intérieurs, il faisait nuit. Et je n'étais toujours pas sûr de mon choix.

A vrai dire, quand je me dirigeais vers la tanière, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais lui dire. J'y allais avec le vague espoir qu'il ne soit plus là.

Mais non, la lumière était allumée et sa silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre. Je ne fis aucun bruit en entrant, mais il savait que j'étais là, peut être m'attendait-il ? L'Ours et son sixième sens ! Encore un mythe qui rajoutait de la crédibilité au personnage de journaliste ravagé par le journalisme. Et à le côtoyer tous les jours, on finissait par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un personnage. L'Ours vivait pour son journal.

-Alors, tu me jète mon dossier à la figure ou tu te décide enfin à vivre ta vie ?

Oh non, mon petit coco Ce numéro là, ni toi, ni personne ne va me le jouer.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demandais-je acerbe.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu hésite à te jeter sur ce travail comme le ferait n'importe qui à te place, c'est que, quoi que tu en dises, tu te sens coupable de ne pas être la petite fille parfaite que ta mère désirait. Tu as déjà fait front à ta mère et tu te dis que ça y est, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as criéez un bon coup et tu as pris une décision qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Mais regarde-toi. Tu travail sous un faux nom et personne ne sait ce que tu fais. Tout le monde te prend pour une névrosée, partie se reposer en Irlande chez sa grand-mère. Bravo, quel courage. Une fois de plus c'est ta mère qui a décidé pour toi. Evy, bordel, vis par toi-même, cesses de te cacher derrière ton pseudo-drame personnel. Il y a pire comme vie. Et ce que tu pourrais faire maintenant, outre te pousser à voler de tes propres ailes, pourrait aider à lutter contre les mangemorts, le mal, les méchants en capuches. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Et toi, tu mets ça en balance avec le fait que tu vas t'engueuler avec ta mère. Elle a donc autant de pouvoir sur toi que cela ?

Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais l'impression d'avoir six ans. Mais le pire, c'est que je sentais qu'il avait raison.

Un grand silence suivit cette tirade. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne rien dire de plus. Un mot, un seul et j'aurais fondu en larmes. Plutôt mourir.

-D'accord, fini-je par dire la voix rauque.

-Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance …

-Epargnez-moi les simagrées, le coupait-je.

J'étais en rage à cause de ses paroles. Parce qu'elles avaient fait mouche.

-Très bien, dit-il, étonné. A partir de maintenant tu es sur l'affaire. Plus de journal, tu me contact par hibou sécurisé une fois par semaine. Dès que tu soupçonne un pépin, tu stoppe tout, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses tuer. Une question ?

-Vous m'avez donné cette histoire parce que vous m'avez recruté ou l'inverse ?

-Quoi que tu en pense, je ne donnerais pas cette affaire à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas doué pour le journalisme.

L'Ours venait de faire un compliment ! Une tornade allait ravager Londres !

Je le quittais sur ces belles paroles, m'apprêtant à retourner dans un monde que j'avais quitté deux ans plutôt, parce que je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place.

J'atterris dans la cheminée du salon de mes parents. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais je savais que ma mère serait dans son salon. Je gravis les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte en marqueterie représentant une arabesque fleurie. J'eus une hésitation avant de frapper. Dans cette histoire, ce que je craignais le plus finalement, c'était ces prochaines minutes. J'inspirais un bon coup avant de frapper. La voix de ma mère m'invita à entrer, ni aimable, ni sèche. Je pénétrais donc dans le saint des saints. Le petit boudoir où ma mère déployait ses plans de bataille ou juste ses plans de table. En l'occurrence, elle écrivait une lettre sur son secrétaire à cylindre. Elle était comme je l'avais toujours vu, coiffée de manière sophistiquée, maquillée et habillée comme si elle allait recevoir, bien que je sois sûr qu'elle n'attendait personne. Excepté en de rare occasion, ma mère était toujours parfaite, je la soupçonnais même d'en faire une règle de vie. Première différence entre nous deux. Avec mon jeans et mes baskets, je jurais dans le décor cossu autant qu'un fan des Flèches dans une tribune des Frelons.

-Bonjour maman, dis-je pour annoncer mon arrivée.

-Eva, que fais-tu ici ?

J'adore ma mère, elle a toujours le mot pour m'accueillir. Il faut dire à sa décharge que mes visites se font plutôt rares.

J'eu un sourire forcé.

-Et bien j'aurais un service à te demander ?

-Je t'écoute, me dit-elle en reprenant sa correspondance.

-Et bien …

Les mots tournaient dans mon cerveau mais ne voulait pas sortir. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici aussi vite mais au contraire pendre le temps de réfléchir à ma demande et peut être aussi prendre une potion d'éloquence.

-Je voudrais aller au bal de l'équinoxe.

Finalement, ils sortirent tous seuls. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais demandé cela, ce que je voulais s'étais être introduite auprès de la haute société, afin de récolter quelques informations sur les partisans de Voldemort. Mais après tout, quel meilleur endroit pour les approcher que leurs sauteries grandioses de gaspillages et de mièvreries, sans parler d'hypocrisies. Oui, mon plan était merveilleux à conditions que j'y survive.

Ma mère pris le temps de finire son message, de le rouler, de choisir un ruban de soie pour enfin l'attacher à Héra sa chouette laponne aussi précieuse qu'elle. Elle attendit que son oiseau ai disparu dans le ciel avant de revenir s'asseoir à sur son fauteuil et de lever ses yeux ni verts, ni marron mais presque jaunes, la seule chose que j'aie hérités d'elle, sur moi. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une forme avancée de torture mentale et je priais tout les dieux que je connaissais de bien vouloir me faire disparaître sous terre ou faute de mieux de me fournir une pelle, je me chargerais de creuser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il se trouve que je dois rencontrer certaines personnes, répondis-je Pour une enquête, ajoutais-je, mal à l'aise. Mon travail n'est pas le sujet de conversation préféré de ma mère.

-Et bien, présente toi chez elles. Si tu es poli, peut-être qu'elles te recevront. Pas la peine d'aller à un bal pour cela.

On y était, le numéro venait de commencer. Ma très chère mère faisait semblant d'être une imbécile pour me sortir de mes gonds. En général, c'est assez efficace.

-Je préférerais une approche plus subtile. Pas quelque chose d'organisée.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours détesté l'organisation. Ca doit venir de ton père.

Inspirer, expirer. Le meurtre n'est pas une solution.

-Donc, j'aimerais savoir si tu peux m'inscrire sur la liste des invités du bal de l'équinoxe ? Demandais-je avec toute la patience qui me restait en réserve. S'il te plait, ajoutais-je. Un brin de politesse ne fait jamais de mal et ma mère m'a toujours répété, petite, qu'on pouvait tout demander à condition que ce soit poliment.

-Et tu dois les rencontrer en temps qu'Eva Wrent, journaliste au Witch Magazine ?

-Non, en temps qu'Evangeline Griffith, fille d'Anne Hogan Griffith et d'Aidan Griffith.

-Donc si je résume bien, tu veux paraître en société aujourd'hui et reprendre ta place, alors qu'il y a deux ans tu as rejeté tout ce qui avait trait à notre condition social, y compris notre nom, tout c'a pour enquêter incognito sur les gens respectables que nous fréquentons.

Je déglutis. L'Ours peut se permettre de me faire la morale, je voudrais bien savoir comment il s'en sortirait en face d'elle.

-En gros, oui.

Elle eu un petit rire, à mis chemin entre le soupir et le ricanement.

-Ma chérie, on a toujours besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que l'on fait des réceptions, pas seulement pour satisfaire notre égo, même si certains s'y complaisent, je te l'accorde.

-Alors tu es d'accords ?

-Certainement pas. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Déconfite, je tentais d'argumenter.

-Mais enfin ...

-Evangeline ! cria presque ma mère. Voilà deux ans, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ce que tu pensais de mon mode de vie. Au prix d'un sacrifice plus grand que tu ne semble l'apprécier, j'ai accepté que tu vives la vie que tu désirais. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, tu ne te serviras du nom de notre famille pour aller ramasser des ragots et calomnier des personnes de haut rang. Je ne te laisserais pas jeter d'avantage le déshonneur sur cette famille.

Je reçu cette déclaration comme un choc. Nos rapports n'ont jamais été harmonieux, mais je n'ai entendu crier ma mère qu'en de très rares occasions. En temps normal, j'aurais battu en retraite, mais je sentais que la raison était de mon coté.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour chercher des ragots que je te demande cela ? Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, c'est des preuves de soutient aux mangemorts que j'essaye de découvrir. Les mots se précipitaient hors de ma bouche Tes chers petits amis ne sont pas blanc comme neige, ne te voile pas les yeux une fois de plus tu le sais très bien. Parmi les grosses fortunes, un bon paquet est mêlé de près ou de loin à cette organisation. J'essaye de travailler pour la communauté, ne ramène pas tout à toi, pour une fois.

Le silence qui suivit ma tirade me résonna dans les oreilles. Tremblante après l'effort nerveux que m'avait demandé cette déclaration, j'attendais une réaction.

-Sors de cette pièce. Articula-t-elle, les narines palpitantes.

Je ne me fis pas prier.

Dans le couloir, mon père et mes deux frères me regardaient, l'air un peu ahuri.

-On a fait un bon dans le temps ou tu es encore allée au bal des débutantes ? demanda ironique mon jeune frère.

-Oh ça va William, la ferme.

D'un pas décidé, je descendis dans le salon et rentrais chez moi. Ce jour maudit venait encore et toujours me hanter. Arriverais-je à échapper à ce souvenir un jour ?

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne serais-ce que penser échapper au souvenir de jour-là.

* * *

Les commentaires sont bien évidement les bienvenus.


	2. Le revers de la médaille

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent point et son la propriété de Miss J.K.R.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier ce qui suit.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : le revers de la médaille et sa petite monnaie**

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne serais-ce que penser échapper au souvenir de jour-là._

Mon bal de débutante. Mon cauchemar.

Imaginez.

Vous sortez de Poudlard, la liberté s'offre à vous, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, donnez la direction que vous souhaitez à votre vie.

Pas moi.

Ma sortie de Poudlard signifiait mon entrée dans la haute société où mon rôle fondamentale était de sourire et d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Mes relations avec ma mère n'ont jamais été empreintes d'un amour maternel sans borne. Mais à cette période, elles ont atteins un paroxysme de non-communication. Elle voyait mon bal comme seconde naissance, naissance où peut-être je lui ressemblerais un peu. Et plus elle s'enthousiasmait, plus je me renfrognais. Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Je voulais être journaliste. Au début elle a sourit quand je lui ai dis cela, puis elle a levé les yeux au ciel en disant que ça me passerait.

Le bal des débutantes est une cérémonie durant laquelle les filles de la noblesse sortant de Poudlard sont officiellement présentées à la communauté. En réalité, c'est un marché géant où les belles-mères choisissent la future oie blanche qui partagera la vie, et accessoirement le lit de leurs rejetons. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Arriver le jour-J, j'enfilais la tenue que m'avais choisi ma mère. Robe blanche, forcement, gant blanc jusqu'au coude, qui me grattaient, chaussures blanches, trop grandes, ma coiffure me tirait les cheveux et le maquillage me brûlait les yeux. La cérémonie en elle même ne s'est pas trop mal passé : quand on a prononcé mon nom, j'ai sourit, j'ai marché et j'ai fait une révérence, rien de compliquer. C'est en écoutant ma mère annoncer toutes les merveilleuses choses que j'allais faire en sa compagnie que j'ai failli devenir folle : association de charité, organisation de gala, commission pour savoir si oui ou non on peut donner le nom de Serpentard au vert qui caractérise la maison…

La dispute a commencé dans les toilettes et s'est poursuivit toute la nuit dans la maison. Le lendemain je cherchais un boulot, la semaine d'après, je déménageais.

C'est ainsi qu'est née Eva Wrent, journaliste au Witch Magazine, la seule concession faite à ma mère pour avoir ma liberté. Tout le monde devait ignorer que sa seule fille prenait selon son expression "un mauvais chemin". Eva est un prénom courant et Wrent est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère paternel. Quand à Evangeline Griffith, elle est partie se reposer en Irlande chez ses grands parents pour cause de "maladie nerveuse", ce qui a fait beaucoup rire mes frères.

Nous n'avons a plus jamais reparlé de ma "révolution" comme l'a appelé mon père.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Je rêvais de l'Ours à qui j'annonçais avoir raté avant d'avoir commencé. Il se transformait alors en ours pour de vrai et me pourchassait pour me manger. Ensuite je rêvais que ma mère m'attachais à son hibou pour m'envoyer très loin, genre le Zimbaoué. Comme dit ma meilleure amie, en psychanalyse, il y aurait sûrement beaucoup de chose à dire là dessus.

Résultat, je me réveillais la tête en vrac, avec une seule envie : me recoucher. Ma migraine empira à la vue de l'état de mon studio. Des assiettes et des verres traînaient un peu de partout, tout comme des vêtements sales. L'évier débordait de vaisselle et je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais fait le ménage.

Face à ce désastre, je me fis un café bien fort et m'assit sur la seule place encore libre à savoir mon plan de travail.

La sonnerie de la porte me réveilla alors que je sommeillais au dessus de ma tasse.

J'allais ouvrir en pestant contre les malotrus qui venaient déranger les braves gens à une heure aussi matinale que 10h33 du matin.

Mais quand je vis ma mère de l'autre coté du palier, j'écarquillais les yeux tellement forts que je me fis mal aux orbites.

-Heu, entre, l'invitais-je.

C'est en me retournant devant le chantier qui me servait de lieu de vie que je réalisais mon erreur.

Tant bien que mal, je dégageais une chaise de la pile de livres qui l'encombrait et qui rejoignit une pile pour lutter ensemble dangereusement contre les lois de l'équilibre. Je cherchais ensuite un endroit où m'asseoir et comme je n'en trouvais pas, je restais debout.

Je réalisais alors la situation. Ma mère habillée d'une robe griffée, était assise chez moi, sur une chaise branlante, entouré d'un désordre et d'une saleté indescriptible qu'elle regardait comme si elle allait contracter sur le champ la peste bubonique. C'était tellement incongru que je failli éclater de rire. Au lieu de cela, je demandais :

-Il n'y a rien de grave ?

-Non, répondit-elle, même si je sentis qu'elle avait eu envi de répondre "si, l'état de ton logement". J'ai réfléchi à ta requête d'hier soir.

-Et ? L'encourageais-je.

-Ma famille autant que celle de ton père n'a jamais été impliquée de quelques manières que ce soit dans des activités, disons noires. Mais il me semble que si je t'empêchais de travailler, c'est un peu comme si je les aidais et je me refuse à cela.

-Alors tu accepte ? Demandais-je, un peu incertain.

-Uniquement à certaines conditions : tu te débrouille comme tu veux mais c'est en Evangeline Griffith que tu paraîtras, je ne veux aucune trace d'Eva Wrent. Cela implique que personne ne devra savoir ou même soupçonner que tu fais des recherches. Cela implique aussi que tu devras avoir des manières correctes, dignes de notre famille et qu'en aucune façon tu ne me feras honte. Cela commence par une présentation convenable dont tu me laisseras m'occuper. Ai-je été claire ?

"Tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer pour me faire payer ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a deux ans, c'est on ne peut plus claire" pensais-je très fort.

-Limpide, Mère me contentais-je de répondre pour lui montrer que je ne faisais pas tant honte que cela.

-Bien répondit-elle en se levant. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir des choses à faire. Dit-elle en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Retrouve-moi mardi prochain, nous irons te trouver une robe convenable.

Avant de transplanter, elle ajouta : tu devrais faire quelque chose, il y a une odeur bizarre ici.

Rester seule, je souris. Finalement, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Rassérénée par cette nouvelle et avec le sentiment que je ne me ferais pas mangé par l'Ours, je me transformais en fée du logis.

En milieu d'après midi, mon studio avait retrouvé figure humaine. Même Flip, ma chouette hulotte ne s'en plaignait pas, elle qui pourtant adore vivre dans une crasse tenace.

Consciente d'avoir mérité un peu de repos, je me fis couler un bain. Non que ma salle de bain soit d'un luxe outrageux, mais je bénéficiais d'une petite baignoire et d'une multitude de flacons de bain moussant, alors autant en profiter. Au dessus du bruit de l'eau, il me sembla entendre un bruit bizarre provenant du salon. Par nature, je ne suis pas une fille peureuse. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire un scénario catastrophe incluant un cambrioleur violeur pervers et masochiste chaque fois qu'un tuyau grince. Ce qui est assez fréquent dans l'immeuble vétuste où j'habite.

Armée de ma brosse à dos, à défaut de ma baguette oublié dans le salon, j'avançais à pas de loup afin de surprendre mon agresseur. Mais si à chaque fois, il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme de ma part, là, il y avait réellement une personne chez moi. Je pensais alors à ce travail sur les mangemorts. J'avais mis les pieds dans quelque chose qui me dépassait. Jurant de me battre jusqu'a mon dernier souffle pour ma vie, je pénétrais dans la pièce.

Mon agresseur se retourna à cet instant précis et nous hurlâmes de concert. Bien que je connu parfaitement la personne en face de moi, et que je sache pertinemment qu'elle n'allait ni me violer ni me cambrioler, je lui assenais un coup de brosse à dos sur le bras, pour lui signifier ma mauvaise humeur.

-Par tout les diables de l'enfer, Dolly, je t'ai dis 100 fois de ne pas entré chez moi comme ça. J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

-Par tout les diables de l'enfer, mais où va tu chercher des expressions pareils. Pourquoi pas saperlipopette pendant que tu y es !

Je me demande pourquoi je suis entourée de personne qui on juré ma perte nerveuse. En psychanalyse, il y aurait beaucoup à dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dolly est passé maître dans l'art de changer la conversation quand ça l'arrange.

-Et tu comptais faire quoi exactement avec ça ? demanda-t-elle perplexe en désignant ma brosse à dos.

Je regardais l'engin que je tenais dans ma main et ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Mon fou rire passé, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait de si urgent à me dire.

-Il fallait absolument que je te raconte ma soirée de hier soir.

-Va y je t'écoute.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'allais pas prendre un bain toi ?

-Si

-Et bien va y je te raconterais mes exploits pendant ce temps, parce que là ma fille, tu en as besoin.

Dolly dans toute sa splendeur : Dolly et les hommes, Dolly et son franc parlé. On s'est rencontré tout bêtement à Poudlard. Elle était assise à coté de moi et on est resté amie alors qu'on est opposé l'une à l'autre. Dolly est fille de moldu richissime. Son père est le propriétaire d'une fabrique de bonbons moldu ultra renommé et sa mère élève des chiens. Fille unique elle est le petit bijou de ses parents qui ne lui refuse rien. Elle a grandi dans une famille où on lui a toujours dit qu'elle était belle, ce qui est vrai et qu'elle était intelligente ce qui est vrai aussi. Car même si ce n'est pas ce qui saute aux yeux chez elle, elle était la première de notre promotion de Serdaigle. Ce qui saute plus aux yeux, c'est qu'elle est très jolie : blonde, yeux bleu, sourire ensorceleur. Si ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, je pourrais la détester. Mais elle possède aussi un formidable sens de l'humour et de la dérision. Alors on est inséparable. Et c'est un peu grâce à elle et la culture moldu qu'elle m'a transmise que j'ai décroché mon premier travail journalistique.

Installée dans mon bain, je l'écoutais m'expliquer par le menu l'une de ses innombrable soirée passé avec un homme moldu ou sorcier.

-Hier soir je devais voir Stan commença-t-elle.

-Attend, Stan c'est le blond avec la Rolex ?

-Nan, ça c'est Eric. Stan, c'est le brun avec la moto.

-D'accord, jusque là je suis : Stan, brun, moto.

-Bref, on est allé au restaurant et après dans un bar.

-Alors c'était pas mal.

-Ca aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas constamment parler de lui et son boulot, lui et ses potes, lui et sa moto. J'ai à peine pu en placer une.

-Ce qui te connaissant est un exploit.

-Très drôle. Enfin pour couronner le tout, quand lui et son énorme ego m'ont embrassé en bas de chez moi, ça à été le bouquet final de l'horreur.

- Laisse-moi deviner : la machine à laver.

-Pire : la serpillère !

Un "Beurk" de concert retenti suivi d'un fou rire.

-Je suppose qu'il n'a aucune chance de te revoir.

-Han han

Puis subitement, elle fronça les sourcils :

-Tu ne devrais pas être au journal toi ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin je lui répondis:

-Je suis dispensé à partir de maintenant et ce pendant une période indéterminé.

-Tu t'es fait virer ?

Je perdis mon sourire d'un coup.

-Mais non. Je suis sur un affaire, une vraie.

Au lieu de sauter au plafond comme je l'avais imaginé elle me rétorqua :

-Et tu ne devrais pas t'y atteler plutôt que de mariner dans ton bain.

Légèrement vexée, je répondis :

- Figure-toi que j'ai déjà commencé. En réalité, je dois faire le sous marin pour mon patron dans le monde de la haute pour déterrer des mangemorts. Je commence au prochain bal de l'équinoxe.

C'est là qu'inopinément, elle sauta au plafond.

-Mais c'est génial. Tu vas retourner dans les bals et tu vas mettre des robes. Et rencontrer tout un tas de gens. Peut être même que tu seras en danger.

-Oui et bien je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme, mais j'aimerais bien éviter de perdre un de mes membres ou plus, alors pas un mot, à personne. Même à ton psy ou à ton chien.

-Je serais muette comme une carpe. Je vais t'aider à choisir tes robes, on va aller faire les magasins ...

-Ne t'emballe pas trop, j'ai déjà un coach qui veille sur ma présentation.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Ma très chère mère.

-Aie

-Comme tu dis, aie soupirais-je en m'appuyant contre le rebord de la baignoire.

En effet, aie. Je me retrouvais le lendemain après midi dans une boutique chic de Prè-au-lard. Un essaim de vendeuse s'affairait autour de ma mère comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

-je viens pour les finitions de ma robe pour le bal d'automne dit-elle péremptoire avec un ton que je n'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps.

-bien sûr Madame. Votre robe est magnifique Madame. Je suis sur qu'elle vous plaira. Vous avez eu très bon goût, Madame, Se rependait en en compliment la plus âgée des vendeuses, surement la patronne.

-C'est votre fille qui vous accompagne ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui en effet.

-Oh comme elle est belle, s'écria-t-elle en me prenant la main. Elle vous ressemble. Cela fait une éternité que l'on ne vous a pas vu. Depuis le bal de débutantes.

« Et allez y, remettez en une couche, la coupe est pleine » Il ne manquait plus qu'elle me pince la joue dans la parfaite caricature de la tante vielle fille.

-Ma fille, a été souffrante ces derniers temps dit ma mère d'un ton légèrement plus froid. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher ma main par la vendeuse. Mais elle va mieux et le docteur a dit qu'elle pouvait à nouveau sortir, alors elle m'a fait tout un caprice pour venir à ce bal. Auriez-vous quelque chose pour elle ?

Ma mère avait été parfaite dans son rôle de comédienne, avec un petit air du genre « Merlin, les enfants ! ». Mais je savais que sous le masque se cachait la vengeance, elle s'en délectait. Elle allait me faire payer autant qu'elle le pouvait ma condition. « Je te le rendrais au centuple et en petite monnaie » c'était sa devise. Ma mère n'a pas été Serpentarde pour rien !

-Bien évidement, s'anima la costumière, alors que je pouvais voir les tiroirs-caisses sonner dans ses yeux. Elle claqua des doigts : Monica, Tempérance guider Madame Griffith jusqu'au boudoir pour les essayages de sa robe. Cassandra, Helena vous emmènerez Mademoiselle Griffith dans le petit salon jaune, prenez ses mesures pendant que je fais une première sélection. Aller, conclu-t-elle sa mise en ordre de bataille, avec deux claquements de doigts.

Personnellement j'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir été appelé Mademoiselle Griffith.

Le petit salon jaune avait en réalité la taille de la moitié de mon appartement. Un pouf jaune dorée était disposé au centre pour les retouches et de petits clubs fauteuils, jaune également, étaient disséminé autour de la pièce pour les éventuels amis. Ils avaient à disposition du champagne et des petits fours, le tout offert gracieusement par la maison.

-Pouvez-vous vous déshabiller ? me demanda Helena, à moins que ce ne fut Cassandra, en me désignant un paravent doré égaillé de petits oiseaux gazouillant sur des branches de cerisiers en fleurs.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans roman de littérature pour jeune sorcière, je n'avais plus l'habitude du luxe. En admettant que je l'ai eu un jour.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, je trottinais en sous-vêtements jusqu'au pouf sur lequel je grimpais. Ce genre d'essayage, je n'y avais eu droit qu'une fois et à la maison, quand à mes tenues d'écoles, je n'étais pas obligée de me transformer en Scarlett O'hara à chaque fois, Merci Merlin.

-Champagne ? me proposa une des vendeuses, j'hésitais avant d'en attraper une. Il me faudrait bien ça pour supporter cette épreuve.

Alors que les bulles emplissaient ma gorge, les mètres se mettaient à mesurer tout ce qui était mesurable chez moi. Et en me regardant dans la glace à moitié nue sur un pouf, un verre de champagne à la main, j'eu la désagréable sensation de vendre mon âme au diable.

Si l'enfer ressemble à ce salon d'essayage alors le diable à un sens de l'humour qui lui est particulier. A moins qu'il ne soit gay. Depuis plus d'une heure, j'essaie des robes les unes après les autres. Certaines affreuses comme la rose bonbon avec des nœuds ou la jaune poussin avec des papillons mouvants. D'autres moins. La tête légèrement cotonneuse avec les 3 coupes de champagne, j'étais prête à accepter n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'on en finisse. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Un fois habillée, les vendeuses me regardaient, pire me détaillait comme une pièce de viande avant de rendre leurs verdicts. A chaque fois, négatif. Et quand j'eu le courage de demander si tout cela était vraiment nécessaire. La vendeuse en chef, qui se nommait Madame Chancel, me répondit que c'était normal puisse que c'était mes premiers essayages, comme si je lui avais demandé si je ne pouvais pas tremper une saucisse de Strasbourg dans mon champagne.

Sentant ma patience à bout, elle prit un air mystérieux et sortit de la pièce. Elle en revint avec un rouleau de tissu mordoré. Elle le posa sur un petite table et d'un mouvement de baguette anima le tissu, qui vint s'enroulé autour de moi. J'eu peur de me faire étrangler, mais il s'ajusta parfaitement, en un savant drapé. En me regardant dans la glace, j'eu un mini choc. Le tissu changeait de couleur à chacun de mes mouvements, passant du doré glacé à l'or pratiquement noir. C'était sobre mais joli.

-L'exact couleur de vos yeux, dit Madame Chancel en se plaçant à coté de moi devant le miroir ainsi que ceux de votre mère. Puis elle se détourna pour arranger le tissu. Cette robe, c'est ma botte secrète, ça fait toujours sensation dans les cas désespéré.

« Cas désespéré : merci ! » pensais-je.

Mais sans s'en rendre compte elle continua.

-Il vous faudra des chaussures, des talons avec des lacets. Vous avez de jolies chevilles. Et puis vous pouvez vous attacher les cheveux, en laissant quelques mèches dans le cou, proposa-t-elle en soulevant ma tignasse. Et puis peut-être un ou deux bijoux, un collier ou des boucles d'oreille. Mais pas les deux affirma-t-elle catégorique, les jeunes filles ne doivent pas porter trop de bijoux, ça c'est pour les vieilles femmes, les jeunes demoiselles doivent se contenter de leur fraîcheur. Et laisser les hommes leur en offrir, fini-t-elle dans un gloussement auquel ses deux employées se pressèrent de faire échos.

Je ne les écoutais qu'à moitié. Une sensation bizarre montait en moi. Je ne savais pas trop si elle était due au trop plein de champagne ou au fait que je me trouvais … jolie.

Non, surement trop de Champagne.

Sur ces entrefaites, ma mère entra dans le salon et m'enveloppa de son regard scrutateur.

Je m'attendis à un commentaire, mais elle se contenta de demander si nous avions fini. Ce qui, par les chocogrenouilles de Merlin, était exacte.

De retour chez moi, je songeais au bal qui se profilait. Plus le temps avançait, et plus je doutais. Avais-je raison de faire ce travail, d'aller à ce bal ? Et si on me démasquait ? Je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne craindre que les foudres de ma mère. Je savais que si ce fait se produisait, il me faudrait m'inquiéter d'un sort bien plus pénible. J'en dormais à peine et quand le sommeil m'emportait, je faisais des cauchemars terribles, plein de sang et de sorts de tortures. La veille de l'équinoxe, j'étais dans un tel état de stress, de fatigue et de nervosité que j'étais sur le point d'envoyer un hibou à l'Ours pour lui dire que je stoppais tout.


	3. Robe de Satin et Nid de Serpents

Hello la compagnie !

Bon, deux reviews pour 2 chapitres, c'est soit proportionnelle (par exemple, j'aurais une troisième review pour mon troisième chapitre) soit exponentielle (genre j'en aurais quatre !) ou alors j'en aurais par milliers ... mouaih, faut pas rêver !

Tout ça pour dire qu'un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, d'ailleurs, merci à _Malicia Malfoy_, qui a suivit avec fidélité les 2 premiers chapitres.

Maintenant, place au bal ...

... Et bien entendu rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, sauf Evangeline ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Robe de Satin et Nid de Serpents**

Pied nu dans mon ancienne chambre, j'étais aussi nerveuse que le jour de mes Aspics. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque j'ai fait un malaise juste avant un entretien. Bizarrement devant ma glace ma robe me paraissait beaucoup moins jolie que dans la boutique de vêtements. Je me trouvais ridicule. Une minute je me rassurais en me disant que ça ne serait pas si terrible, l'autre je pensais vomir mes tripes.

Dans une demi-heure, je serais à nouveau dans la haute société, au milieu d'un de ce bal que j'avais cherché à fuir à tout prix. Dans une demi-heure je serais à nouveau la fille de ma mère. Et je n'avais toujours que ma robe sur le dos.

Je n'ai jamais été très forte en ce qui concerne les trucs de filles : coiffure, maquillage. Ce n'est pas que j'y sois opposé, mais je suis une vraie gourdiche. Chaque fois que j'essayais quelques choses, Dolly se moquait de moi en me demandant où j'allais faire le trottoir. Mais ce soir, Dolly n'étais pas là pour rattraper mes erreurs. Et s'il y a bien un endroit où je ne voudrais pas ressembler à une prostituée, c'est bien à un bal.

Quand trois coups furent toqués à ma porte, je fis un bond de trois mètres.

-Eva ? Tu es prête ? demanda ma mère à travers le panneau.

Sans attendre de réponse elle entra. Bien sur que non je n'étais pas prète. Mes cheveux pendouillaient dans mon dos et j'étais bien trop occupé à me ronger les ongles et le frein pour m'en soucier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ton père et ton frère nous attendent en bas, que fais-tu ? tu n'est ni coiffée, ni maquillée. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air surprise.

Ma mère était splendide, impeccable et splendide. Une robe bleue nuit, des bijoux qui me couteraient plus d'une année de salaire et sa démarche si sur d'elle. Ma mère était prête à conquérir le monde. Moi j'étais prête à faire pipi dans ma culotte.

-Assie-toi m'ordonna-t-elle. Elle attrapa mes cheveux qu'elle tordi pendant que de sa baguette, elle faisait apparaitre des rubans.

-Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'à ton âge tu ai encore besoin de ta mère pour te préparer.

Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, elle me coiffa, me maquilla, choisi mes bijoux. En temps normale, je me serais insurgé d'un tel traitement digne d'une petite fille ou d'une poupée. Mais je ne pouvais dire un mot, j'avais les yeux rivés sur le miroir de ma coiffeuse, hypnotisé par la vision de nos deux visages cote à cote. Indéniablement, nous nous ressemblions, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, les mêmes tics de concentration

Malgré ses remarques, et pendant qu'elle luttait avec ma tignasse, une sensation étrange m'envahie pendant que je la regardais. Ca ressemblait à de l'affection maternel. Décidément c'est trop de nouvelle émotion pour moi en ce moment.

Dès que nous transplanèrent dans le grand hall, je fus assailli par une cacophonie étourdissante. Des sorciers en robe de soirées élégantes s'interpelaient, dans une hypocrisie plus que flagrante. Les sorcières se saluaient en se dévisageant en petits groupe. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour devenir l'attraction de ces dernières, comme si elles avaient flairés la chair fraiche. Bien sûr ce la augmenta mon mal être qui avait déjà atteint des sommets grâce à ma coiffure de statut grecque, qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber en ruine si j'avais la malchance de faire un geste brusque. Ce que je fis pourtant quand un hululement retenti derrière moi.

-Aaaaanne, bêla une sorcière aux cheveux gris et à la robe rose, vous voilà enfin, je vous cherchais partout.

-Nous sommes légèrement en retard, une certaine demoiselle avait de la peine à se préparer, répliqua Aaaaanne, c'est-à-dire ma mère, en me regardant d'un air de dire « tu vois ce que tu me fais subir fille indigne ».

-Mais c'est normale d'être nerveuse quand on revient après tant d'année d'absence, rétorqua le cheval de retour en se concentrant sur moi. Alors tu es Evangeline. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas, mais c'est moi qui ai organisé ton bal de débutante.

Et aller donc, ça ne fais pas deux minutes que je suis ici et on me parle déjà de ce fichu bal.

-Bon retour parmi nous ma chérie, conclu-t-elle en cherchant à m'étouffer dans se grands bras ou à m'a asphyxier avec son parfum.

Le temps que je m'en débarrasse, ma mère parlait à quelqu'un d'autre et mon père et mon frère avaient filé voir le buffet de plus près. Personnellement, je n'avais pas très faim, j'aurais même une légère tendance à avoir envie de vomir.

Alors que j'attrapais une coupe de champagne au vol sur le plateau d'un serveur en me disant que j'allais finir alcoolique, une main féminine se posa sur mon bras. Et celle-ci appartenait à la dernière personne que je pensais voir me saluer.

-Pansy ?

-Bonsoir, Eve. Je t'ai aperçu de loin, tu vas bien ?

-Heu, oui, merci et toi ?

-Oh ça va bien je te remercie.

Je venais d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Pansy parkinson, la reine des bouledogues de serpentard venait me saluer. Bien sûr nos parents se connaissent et je l'ai déjà côtoyé en dehors de Poudelard, mais nous n'avons jamais été les meilleures amies du monde. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait maigri et qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux plus courte, l'avantageais mieux que son carré et ses joues rondes. J'imaginais déjà ce que je raconterais à Dolly « Pansy donne dans le fox à poil court maintenant !».

Mais je me reprochais ma méchanceté. En réalité, j'étais soulagée de trouver une tête connue. Je commençais donc à raconter mon faux retour d'Irlande et ma fausse guérison miracle, quand une personne entra dans mon champ de vision. Et le ciel me tomba sur la tête.

Cela faisait deux que je ne l'avais pas vu. Deux ans que je ne pensais plus à lui nuit et jour. Et en l'espace d'une seconde, je redevenais cette petite fille folle amoureuse.

Luka, mon premier béguin, celui qui avait éveillée en moi les prémices des sentiments amoureux. L'homme parfait, beau, intelligent, sensible. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je le croisais en compagnie de mon frère dans les couloirs de Poudelard. Il me saluait et alors que je bafouillais toutes les filles gloussaient dans mon dos.

Et ce soir, il était là. Et quand ces yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi, quelque chose frémit à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. A moins que ce ne soit à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Mais on le serait à moins devant un demi dieu en costume trois pièces.

-Eve, me salua-t-il d'un ton surpris mais chaleureux. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ce soir. Je suis ravi de te voir. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Je zappais Pansy qui eu la très bonne idée d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais.

-Je vais bien, je te remercie et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours et comme j'ai vu de la lumière, plaisanta-t-il.

Quand il sourit, mon estomac fit des bonds.

-Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'être le seul, rétorquais-je en plaisantant et en lui désignant la foule agglutiné autour du buffet.

Néanmoins sa présence m'intriguais, Luka n'avais jamais fait parti des familles fortuné d'Angleterre.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je suis ici en mission d'infiltration secrète, souffla-t-il plus près de moi.

J'essayais de masquer mon trouble causé autant par ses paroles que par sa proximité.

-Je suis un des pensionnaires de la Fondation et donc aussi un de ces ambassadeurs.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, mais je n'eu pas le loisir de digérer l'information. Mon frère se matérialisa à coté de moi comme s'il venait de transplaner.

-Luka, salua-t-il son ancien camarade d'école d'une voie polaire.

-Terence, rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voie plus chaleureuse mais néanmoins formelle.

Les frères ennemis. Après Poudelard, sans qu'on ne sache jamais pourquoi, Terry et Luka, qui étaient inséparables s'étaient brouillés à mort et ne se parlaient plus. Pire, ils se haïssaient. Du moins, mon frère avait l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir. Probablement une histoire de fille.

-Tu permets ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait plutôt de déguerpir et en glissant son bras sous le mien.

Il m'entraîna alors de force dans un coin.

-Evy, tu devrais éviter ce type.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es faché à mort avec lui, que je dois faire pareil.

-Evy c'est sérieux, ne t'approche pas de ce type, il est dangereux.

-Ecoute, tu es gentil de t'inquiéter de mon sort, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisse gérer ma vie sentimentale et si les dieux sont avec moi, sexuelle, comme je l'entends.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je cherche à te protéger. Je le connais, je sais comment il est au fond.

-Terry, ça va te faire un choc, mais je suis une grande fille, qui n'est plus vierge.

-Je suis ravi de l'information. Maintenant laisse moi t'en donner une autre : ne t'approche pas de lui.

D'accords, mon frère aîné adore me mettre en boite, mais là ça semblait le tenir à cœur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, reste juste loin de lui, c'est pour ton bien. Et sur ces mots, il me planta là, perplexe.

Contre toutes attentes, je fus rejoins par Pansy, qui était accompagné par quelques personnes.

-Eve, laisse moi te présenter à mes amis : tu te souviens de Blaise et Zacharias, et je te présente Duncan, il était serpentard, une année avant la notre ainsi qu'Ellen, Rod et Harold.

Je me souvenais vaguement d'eux pour les avoir déjà croisés. Dans mon esprit, ils incarnaient tout ce que je ne voulais pas devenir. Cette jeunesse doré et pourrie gatée qui se croit tout permit. Mais aujourd'hui, je les voyais d'un autre œil : ils allaient devenir mon ticket d'entré.

Duncan passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me demanda :

-Alors comme ça tu étais chez ta grand-mère en Irlande, raconte moi ça.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, je remarquais une sorte de ballet improvisé autour de notre groupe. Nous ne bougions pas dans la grande salle de bal, mais les uns après les autres, des invités venaient saluer l'un d'entre nous. Duncan, en particulier recevait les salutations de nombreux hommes d'affaires qui traitaient avec son père. Je compris alors que nous étions la prochaine génération au commande de la société, la génération à conquérir ou a reconquérir. Je n'aurais pû trouver meilleure place pour observer et prendre la température. D'autant que j'appris, que le père de Duncan était l'un des donateurs les plus généreux de la fondation, et qu'autrefois, il avait entretenu des rapports avec la famille Black.

Le champagne aidant, j'étais devenu en quelques heures, membre à part entière de ce petit clan, ce qui me faisait tout bizarre.

-Oh non pas lui, s'exclama Pansy contre mon épaule.

En effet, se dirigeait vers nous un homme qui détonait dans le décor délicat de la soirée. Vétu de noir avec sobriété pour ne pas dire simplicité, il était selon toute vraisemblance d'origine slave. La mine sévère, le regard noir, il n'inspirait pas la confiance, ni ne poussait à la camaraderie.

-Bonsoirrr, dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête à notre intention. Je voulais vous voirrr, tout les trrrois, reprit-il à l'adresse de Duncan, Rod et Harold. L'entrrrainement reprend dès lundi prrrochain, aussi je veux vous voirrr à l'heurre en salle de combat. J'espèrre que vous n'ètes pas trop rrramoli parr vos vacances, finit-il par un drôle de sourire en coin.

-Oh Igor laissez donc ces jeunes gens tranquille. Vous avez tout le temps de parler de vos séances en dehors des réceptions. Intervint une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Le chignon gris serré au sommet de son crane faisait pensé à une chouette. Le dis Igor battit en retraite, ce qui était assez comique.

Puis celle-ci tendi une main vers moi.

-Bonsoir, je suis Gloria Dornan, tu es sans doute la fille d'Anne, je me trompe ?

-Heu non.

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais aller à Serdaigle et que tu avais eu de très bon résultat

-Oh elle exagère peut être un peu.

-Un poste d'archiviste s'est libéré dans mon service, je sais que tu te remets à peine d'une période de fatigue, mais ça te plairais de travailler pour moi ? Rien de très fatiguant.

-C'est bien que tu travaille à la fondation me dit Pansy, on y traine tous un peu nos guêtres. On se reverra.

-D'ailleurs, entrepris Duncan, mercredi prochain on se fait une petite soirée de prè-rentré en quelques sortes. Il y a une sorte de cave aménagé dans le sous-sol de la fondation, on s'y retrouve souvent pour … faire la fête.

Quelque chose me dit dans le ton qu'il employa que ces fêtes devaient être sensiblement différentes que celle qu'on faisait à Poudelard.

Cette soirée m'avait permis de découvrir un peu la personnalité de chacun. Pansy était moins hargneuse qu'a Poudelard, mais malgré sa gentillesse elle restait un peu cheftaine et gardait la critique facile. Blaise et Zacharias n'avaient quand à eux pas changés du tout. Duncan, je ne le connaissais pas du tout, il avait l'air d'un beau parleur, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait un coté dangereux, un coté tête brulé. Ellen semblait être une bimbo à la plastique parfaite mais doté d'une cervelle de pigeon. Quand à Rod et Harold, il me rappelait Crabbe et Goyle en peut être plus mignon, ce qui n'est de toute façon pas difficile.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils semblaient se connaître depuis des lustres, une vraie bande de potes, je les écoutaient parlé en ancrant mon rôle, en l'accrochant à des choses solides, comme on lance un grappin pour se hisser.

La soirée s'éternisait et je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre. Je sortis sur le balcon désert, histoire de respirer un peu, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais tendu.

-Alors comme ça ta névrose est guérit ! Bravo, je ne savais pas que l'air d'Irlande était si bénéfique.

Avant même de me retourner je sus qui me parlais. J'aurais même dû m'étonné de ne pas le voir plus tôt, après tout il était à une époque le prince de ces soirées. Il était adossé au mur, à coté de la porte dans l'ombre, un verre à la main qui ne semblait pas être le premier.

-Tu devrais peut être y faire un tour, même si je ne sais pas si on peut encore quelque chose pour toi. Rétorquais-je étonnée par la facilité avec laquelle j'arrivais à lui parler.

-Je m'étonne juste de te voir ici, je sais que ce n'est pas particulièrement le genre de réception que tu apprécie.

-Les gens changent

-Oh tous ces trucs d'introspections intérieures, c'est surfait.

Il se décolla du mur, pour s'accouder à la rambarde, à coté de moi et sa voix changea.

-Je crois qu'on reste fondamentalement le même, toute sa vie

Je fus troublée par ces paroles. Lequel des Draco Malfoy que j'avais connu était-il en vérité ?

-Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

La question me vint naturellement, comme si on avait toujours entretenu des conversations. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je ne suis plus en odeur de sainteté. Dit-il faussement détaché en désignant la fête de la tête.

-Sans blague.

Il avait sans doute passé la soirée ici, c'est pour cela que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Comment va ta mère ?

-Mal, répondit-il en fixant le fond de son verre, dorénavant vide, ta mère est l'une des rare personnes qui accepte encore de lui parler.

Amitié ambiguë : ma mère jure ne pas être lié avec les mangemorts mais entretient son amitié avec Narcissia

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu là tapi dans l'ombre ?

-J'observe : on ne peut ni m'accepter, ni me bannir. Je suis entre deux mondes.

-Et qu'as-tu observé ? Demandais-je mi-sérieuse, mi-espiègle.

-Des gens qui prétendent être ce qu'ils ne sont pas, répondit-il en me fixant mystérieusement. Toi.

-Moi ? Tu m'observe ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu es une personne ambigüe, moitié ombre, moitié lumière. Les gens ici ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais ils sont fascinés par toi.

Je restais époustouflée par ses paroles. Tout dans son attitude de ce soir me semblait différent. Bien sûr il y avait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas côtoyé, même à Poudelard, nous n'étions pas très proches. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, il semblait avoir changé. A moins qu'il ne soit enfin lui-même depuis longtemps.

A cet instant, mon père entra sur la terrasse.

-Evy, nous partons, tu viens ?

Il ne remarqua Draco qu'après et son comportement se modifia subrepticement. Je compris ce que me disait Draco, les gens n'osent pas lui parler à cause de l'aura qui l'entoure, des actes qu'on lui attribue, à lui et à sa famille. Mais personne n'ose non plus le rejeter complètement, à cause de la protection dont il bénéficie, fruit de collaboration avec le ministère et autres chantages habiles.

-Mes hommages, Mademoiselle, dit-il tout haut, en effectuant un baise main mais avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Mais surtout, en les embrassant, il me glissa un papier dans les doigts et me jeta un regard qui me désarçonna. Je lui avais déjà vu ce regard, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Il y a dix ans.

Le haïssais-je ? Lui aussi je m'étais efforcée de l'oublier. Les tourments qu'il m'avait fait subir étaient encore trop présents. Mais alors pourquoi était-ce les bons souvenirs qui me revenaient à présent ?

Lorsque je fus seule, je dépliais le bout de papier, ce que j'y lu me fis remonter une émotion venu du fin fond des âges :

_Surveille tes arrières, Lily.

* * *

_

Ah Draco montre enfin le bout de son nez, il était temps !

la suite ... bientôt


	4. Du feu dans les veines

Hello la compagnie.

Voici la suite des aventures, en espérant que ça vous plaise. La bise à tous et merci pour vos reviews.

Bien sûr rien n'est à moi à par Evy

* * *

Chapitre 4 Du feu dans les veines

Une semaine avait passé depuis la soirée et je me retrouvais pourtant dans le même état de fébrilité. Cette fois, c'était en sous-vêtements que j'arpentais ma chambre, rongé par l'anxiété en attendant que Dolly, autoproclamée habilleuse des soirées off, mettait à sac ma penderie cherchant à trouver, je cite, « une tenue potable ».

Cette soirée s'annonçait aussi périlleuse que la précédente, sauf que je n'aurais pas ma famille à mes coté. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était un atout ou un inconvénient.

-Tiens je t'ai trouvé une robe, avec une ceinture, ça sera bien.

Mes yeux naviguèrent entre son visage et ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, cherchant à décerner si elle me faisait une blague ou non. Pour mon malheur, il semblait qu'elle soit sérieuse.

-Dolly, ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une chemise.

Dolly regarda à son tour ce qu'elle avait choisi et avec une moue que je lui connaissais bien déclara :

-C'est long pour une chemise.

-Peut-être, mais ça reste court pour une robe.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin, tu es consciente que tu ne peux pas y aller habiller comme lors de tes soirées bières entre collègues journalistes. C'est le gratin là où tu vas, faut que tu évite de porter des vêtements qui crie « ouhou, je ne suis pas de ce monde, je suis juste en mission secrète ».

-S'ils pouvaient éviter de crier au viol, ça m'arrangerais aussi.

Abattue, je finis par me résigner :

-Je peux mettre un short au moins dessous

-Et pourquoi pas des tongs aussi pendant qu'on y est !

Après une âpre bataille, j'avais réussi à la persuader de rallonger ma robe de quelques centimètres. Je me trouvais dans mon salon, en tenu de combat, déguisé en fille à papa. L'atmosphère avait subrepticement changé, même Dolly paraissait sérieuse, ce qui était un exploit.

-Tu fais attention à toi, hein me dit-elle.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répliquais-je d'un ton faussement léger, ils ne vont pas me séquestrer pour pratiquer des rituels de magie noire. C'est juste une soirée.

Elle fit une sorte de grimace à mi-chemin entre le sourire et l'expression d'incrédulité.

-Je peux au moins de te donner un conseil ?

-Dolly la dernière fois que tu m'as donné un conseil, c'était, si je me souviens bien, « écarte les jambes et pense à l'Angleterre » ce qui a eu pour résultat le fait que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'image de la reine Elisabeth dans la tête, mais oui vas-y conseil moi !

-Non je t'avais dit « écarte les jambes et pense à autre chose », c'est pas de ma faute si tu as visualisé la reine mère. Bref, je voulais te donner ça, dit-elle en me tendant un mouchoir blanc.

-C'est pour quoi faire ? M'essuyer si je bave ?

Elle sourit :

-J'aurais deux-trois souvenirs à raconter à propos de ça, mais en réalité ce mouchoir est imbibé de potion. Fais tomber quelques gouttes de ta boisson dessus, si ça vire au bleu, surtout ne bois pas.

Son discours me fit totalement paniquer

-Mais enfin Dolly, tu crois qu'ils vont m'empoisonner comme ça dès le premier soir, je ne représente pas une si grande menace, et je …

-Mais ma parole tu es complètement bouchée, s'énerva-t-elle. Bien sur que non qu'ils ne vont pas t'empoisonner, mais je connais ces soirées. Tu bois un verre offert par un gentil garçon et tu te réveille avec ta culotte sur la tête et sans aucun souvenir. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Ce n'est pas une espionne potentielle qu'ils voient en toi, mais une proie, et une proie facile si tu veux mon avis.

-Ok, je flippe carrément là. Non seulement je dois me fondre dans le décor, récolter des informations sur les mangemorts et en plus je dois protéger ma vertu. Je ne vais jamais y arriver.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à penser à l'Angleterre.

Je lui tirais la langue. Je m'apprêtais à transplaner, mais je ne pu me retenir de dire :

-Ta culotte sur la tête, hein ? Tu me l'as jamais raconté celle-là !

La dernière image que j'eu de Dolly fut son visage levant les yeux au ciel.

La fondation avait installé ses bureaux dans un manoir à la taille gigantesque et si les occupants y trouvaient toute la place nécessaire, en revanche les lieux manquaient franchement de chaleur. A la nuit tombée, ils étaient même carrément inquiétants.

Seule dans le grand hall, avec sur le dos une robe tellement courte que j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié mon pantalon, je ne savais pas trop où me rendre. J'allais faire un pas, quand une porte s'ouvrit sur ma droite me faisant sursauter d'une manière très peu élégante.

-Evangeline, s'écria Duncan, je peux t'appeler Eve.

Une main sur le cœur j'acquiesçais pendant qu'il m'entrainait par le bras à travers un dédale de portes. Sans que je sois incapable de me souvenir du chemin pour la sortie, il fini par m'amener en haut d'un escalier étroit en bas duquel montait le son d'une fête déjà bien entamée.

Arrivé dans la pièce, je fus plongé exactement dans l'ambiance à laquelle je m'attendais. Dans le fond de la salle, une table croulait sous les bouteilles les plus diverses les unes que les autres. Devant celle-ci quelques filles se trémoussaient contre quelques gars sur une musique des Woopa Girls et à l' opposer de la pièce, Pansy, Ellen, Blaise et les autres étaient affalé sur les canapés. Le temps que je salue cette auguste assemblée, Duncan était réapparu avec un verre à la main, qu'il me tendis avec un grand sourire. Cette vision me fit penser aux recommandations de Dolly et si je le pris avec un grand sourire, je fis semblant de boire dedans, mouillant juste ma lèvre supérieure, que je tamponnais ensuite avec le fameux mouchoir. Qui resta blanc, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Naturellement Duncan me conduisit au petit groupe pour lequel j'étais devenue, en une soirée, une habituée. Etrange comme il n'avait fallu que mon nom de famille pour me faire accepter. En traversant la salle je reconnus quelques visages de Poudelard. Tous ces jeunes avaient en commun le fait de transpirer l'argent, par leurs coupes de cheveux, leurs vêtements, et même leur façon négligé de boire cul-sec des verres de whisky pur feu.

Quand nous attegnîmes les fauteuils, je fus salué assez mollement par Rod, plus chaleureusement par Pansy. Quand à Harold, il ne dit rien, sa tête étant enfouie au creux du décolleté d'Ellen, au fond duquel il semblait chercher quelque chose. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise au milieu d'eux. Pour me donner contenance, je bus, pour de vrai cette fois, une gorgé de mon verre. Je faillis m'étouffer.

-La vache, c'est super fort, demandais-je à Duncan en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

-Ah c'est pas de la bièraubeurre fillette, répondis-t-il en se dandinant sur la musique. C'est de la tequila pepper.

Puis soudainement, il se rapprocha de moi :

-Aller vide ton verre et viens danser, souffla-t-il d'une haleine surchargée d'alcool et d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel.

Sa proximité me troubla et je ne sus que répondre. Il me fixait d'un air de défi et je sentis que je ne pouvais me dérober. Alors, en le regardant dans les yeux, je bus mon verre d'une traite. Ma tête explosa, en même temps que mon œsophage et je crus que j'allais vomir. Mais en voyant le sourire de Duncan, je sus que j'avais réussi une sorte de test. Il me pris mon verre des mains, le jeta d'un air négligent qui aurait pu être très sexy, s'il n'étais pas aussi méprisant. Puis il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira contre lui. J'avais l'impression que mes rétines décomposaient chacun de mes mouvements, j'étais dans du coton, j'étais saoule.

Je me sentis obligé de danser un peu avec Duncan. Je n'eu pas à me forcer trop longtemps, une myriade de filles faisaient la queue pour prendre ma place. Et après quelques collé-serrés, je fis mine de vouloir aller voir Pansy. Une demi seconde après que je me sois décollé de Duncan, une autre fille pris ma place et je ne sais même pas s'il sentit la différence tant il semblait partis. Après quelques pas chancelants, je m'écroulais au coté de Pansy. Sans que je ne demande rien, elle me mit entre les mains un verre de rhum groseille. A cette allure, je serais ivre morte dans la demi-heure qui allait suivre.

-Je préfère te prévenir, Duncan t'as dans sa ligne de mire, dit-elle tout à coup, en regardant droit devant-elle.

-Dans sa quoi ? Ma voix paraissait étonnamment lointaine.

-Oh je t'en pris, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu représente un défi pour lui, crois-tu qu'il y a encore beaucoup de filles dans cette salle avec laquelle il n'a pas couché ? me dit-elle en désignant la horde autour de nous avec son verre.

Entre la voix de Pansy, rendue hésitante par l'alcool, ma propre alcoolémie et la musique ultra-forte, je ne fus pas bien sur d'avoir compris.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il …

-Qu'il est partis en chasse. Et autant que tu le sache, il est du genre persévérant. Pour appuyer ses propos, elle avait tournée la tête vers moi, alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible devant elle depuis le début de notre conversation. Et là, je vis dans ses yeux quelque chose qui m'effraya.

Des paillettes.

De minuscules paillettes dorées parsemant le blanc de ses yeux.

Une seule chose pouvait engendrer ce genre de phénomène : la starpowder, la poudre d'étoile, la drogue du monde magique. Sniffée ou absorbée par la peau, au moyen d'un sort de scarification, elle montait droit au cerveau, pour libérer les particules de magie, qui circule de manière incontrôlée dans tout le corps et ce qui produis comme des paillettes dans les yeux. Et une perte totale de contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Baissant les yeux sur ses bras, je vis de très fines cicatrices, preuves d'une absorption récente.

Un frisson me parcouru.

Pansy se mépris sur l'origine de mon inquiétude.

-Un conseil, plus vite tu le laisse faire et plus vite tu es tranquille, ajouta-t-elle, m'indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle faisait surement partie du tableau de chasse.

Une bouffée de panique me saisit. Je me retrouvais dans une soirée où l'alcool et la drogue se trouvaient comme des bonbons et en plus je devais repousser les avances d'un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, jamais je n'obtiendrais les renseignements que je cherchais de cette manière là.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de croire que copiner avec tout ce monde pourrait m'aider. Je venais simplement de mettre en pied en enfer. Il en me restait plus qu'a déguerpir tant que j'en avais encore la force et la lucidité.

Je me levai et me dirigea vers l'escalier, quand Duncan, qui devait me surveiller du coin de l'œil apparu. Il me prit la main et me fis faire un tour sur moi-même. La pièce mit quelques instants avant de s'arrêter de tanguer.

-Eve, petite Eve ! Où t'en va-tu ? La soirée est loin d'être finie, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, avant de m'embrasser dans le cou et de me peloter les fesses.

-Duncan, attends, soupirais-je en essayant vainement de le repousser, sans que cela soit trop flagrant. Je … je … Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens, répliquais-je précipitamment.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot je m'esquivai, aussi vite que me le permettaient mes jambes chancelantes. Je n'étais pas très fière de cette excuse bidon, mais au moins je ne sentais plus ses sales pattes sur moi. J'espérais bien finir cette mission avant de devoir passer à la casserole avec Monsieur le roi des beaux parleurs.

Je gravis les escaliers péniblement et arrivé au sommet j'eu la désagréable surprise de ne pas reconnaître les lieux. Mais je préférais me perdre dans la fondation plutôt que de retourner à cette fête.

Pendant un temps qui me paru une éternité, j'errais dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie. Mais rien ne me semblait familier. Je finis par quitter le bâtiment des salles de réceptions pour me retrouver dans ce qui semblait être celui des bureaux. Au lieu de vastes portes vitrées, les couloires ne s'ouvraient que sur une enfilade de portes en bois.

Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit. Et si cette soirée n'était finalement pas une perte de temps. Je pouvais aisément fouiller dans ces bureaux pendant que les autres faisaient la fête en bas. Je tentais d'ouvrir une porte, qui a ma grande surpris s'ouvrit. Euphorisé par ce succès facile, je repris confiance.

Le bureau dans lequel je me trouvais était sombre, aussi, je sortis ma baguette pour faire un peu de lumière. Les placards étaient fermés, ainsi que les tiroirs mais quelques papiers trainaient sur les meubles et j'entrepris de les lire. Il s'agissait de notes diverses concernant la conservation d'éléments magiques, rien de transcendant.

Absorbé par mes recherches, je ne remarquai qu'au dernier moment que des pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Rapidement j'éteignis ma baguette puis je me maudis : comment allais-je me cacher alors que je n'y voyais plus rien. Rien à faire, mes neurones ne s'activaient plus.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une faible lueur filtra.

Je reconnus l'arrivant immédiatement, mais ne su pas s'il fallait en être soulagée ou inquiète.

-Draco, que fais-tu là ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Je … me suis perdue répondis-je tout en étant consciente de ma non-crédibilité.

-Jusque dans les placards du conservateur ?

Je pris alors pleinement conscience de ma situation. Je me retrouvais à fouiller dans les bureaux d'une organisation de malfaiteurs et surprise par l'un de ses membres les plus notoires. Ma carrière de journaliste d'investigation avait été finalement très brève. Et ma propre existence peut-être aussi, même si je n'arrivais pas à être complètement effrayée.

-Lily, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu dois faire plus attention, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Au ton de sa voix, il semblait sincèrement préoccupé.

Moi, j'étais abasourdie, à cause de ce surnom, à cause de son inquiétude. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

-Aller viens, je te ramène, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Mais à cet instant, d'autres bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Merde, lacha-t-il.

Puis d'un seul mouvement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa, tout en me faisant basculer sur le bureau. Avant que je ne réagisse, on entra dans le bureau.

-Qui est là ? demanda une voix puissante, en nous aveuglant. Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous ici ? demanda à nouveau la voix, en baissant la lumière de sa baguette cette fois, mais sans être beaucoup plus amicale.

-Nous cherchions … de l'intimité, rétorqua Draco d'un ton faussement gêné.

Le gardien, puis que c'était lui, semblait en revanche réellement embarrassé par la situation.

-Bon, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça, allez ailleurs, aller vite.

Il nous fit sortir, puis d'un œil noir ferma la porte, avant de s'en aller.

-Ouf on a eu chaud, me dit Draco en se retournant vers moi, avec un sourire de gosse qui vient de jouer un tour.

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire, loin de là.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je d'un ton glaciale, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire cesser de sourire.

Il eu la bonne grâce de comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion.

-Il fallait justifier notre présence, dans ce bureau, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Je le soupçonnais d'être très content de lui et j'eu encore plus envie de le gifler.

-Et pour cela, tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me coucher sur le bureau, répliquais-je septique.

-Non, c'est la première idée qui m'est venu. Et le sourire en coin revint.

-Comme s'est intéressant, dis-je sarcastique.

-Quoi tu préférais que je te laisse t'expliquer avec le gardien. D'ailleurs permet moi de te demander ce que toi, tu faisais ici ? Et là son ton se fit plus sérieux.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je, la meilleure défense étant l'attaque.

-Je te suivais, répondit-il sans chercher à dissimuler. Je fus autant surprise par sa réponse que par sa facilité à me la livrer.

-Ah oui vraiment, c'est nouveau ça !

-Ecoute Evy, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais je ne crois pas à ta soudaine guérison, comme je n'ai jamais cru à ta maladie. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais fait attention à toi. Ces gens là ne sont pas des tendres. De sérieux, son ton était devenu dur. Ma parole, Draco Malfoy me faisait un sermon !

-Ces gens là, il me semble que tu évolue avec eux Draco. Pour appuyer mes dires, j'attrapais son poignet pour y dévoiler un long tatouage noir, en forme de tête de mort, vomissant un serpent. Il ne résista pas.

Nos regards s'affrontèrent un moment et je crus être allé trop loin.

-Tu sais quoi … démerde toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Seule, au milieu d'une bâtisse inconnue, je me sentais complètement idiote. Idiote d'avoir cru pouvoir jouer les détectives, idiote d'avoir pensé que je pourrais tirer des informations en jouant à la fille de riche, idiote enfin de m'être énervé contre quelqu'un qui venait de me tirer d'un mauvais pas. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les événements semblaient m'avoir dégrisée. Je repartis dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la sortie, essayant de ne pas penser à Draco et à la manière dont j'avais toujours envie de m'énerver à ses cotés.

Je tournais pendant ce qui me sembla être au moins deux heures. J'avais froid et j'avais envie pleurer. Même la perspective de me retrouver entre Duncan et ses copains drogués me semblait plus plaisante. Et impossible de transplaner, je savais que le bâtiment était protégé.

A bout de nerf, je songeais sérieusement à me coucher par terre, quand une porte s'ouvrit, juste à coté de moi.

Surprise, je sursautais, en poussant un petit cri, que je regrettai aussitôt en voyant qui venait d'apparaître : Luka.

Décidément, les hommes se bousculaient pour venir à mon secours ce soir.

-Eva, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il autant surpris qu'amusé.

-Je pense que je suis perdue, répondis-je avec un petit rire très peu gracieux.

-Tu étais à la soirée ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu oui, mais j'ai voulu m'éclipser et impossible de retrouver mon chemin, répliquais-je en rejetant mes cheveux et en agitant mollement la main en direction du couloir. Mes efforts pour paraître désinvolte me semblaient complètement ridicules.

Il y eu un silence et je pris conscience de sa tenue : un caleçon et rien d'autre. Devant moi se tenait 1m80 de muscles, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et à moitié nu. Je ne pu m'empêché d'être troublée, mais de la bonne façon. Il passa quelques choses dans l'air. Comme un air de bestialité ou alors c'était juste moi qui délirais. Pourtant j'aurais juré voir comme un éclair dans ses prunelles presque jaunes.

-Peut-être que personne ne te l'as dit, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, ce sont les dortoirs des résidents, m'indiqu'a-t-il comme s'il me donnait l'heure. Pourtant malgré son ton détaché, il semblait en état de fébrilité. Tout en se tenant au chambranle de la porte, il haletait.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, du bruit se fît entendre au bout du couloir. Mon premier réflexe fut de me réfugier dans la chambre de Luka, qui ferma aussitôt la porte. Adossés contre celle-ci, nous entendîmes des pas, qui finirent par décroitre.

La chambre était spacieuse. Il y avait un lit, une grande armoire et un bureau. On devinait une salle de bain, juste à coté.

Je me trouvais tout près de lui et je sentais qu'il était troublé autant que moi.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voie plus rauque que d'habitude. Mais il ne fît rien pour me faire partir.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Parce que je ne pourrais peut-être pas … me controler. Dit-il en avancant vers moi, jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur.

J'aurais dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'aurais du dire quelque chose, mais j'étais faible et encore un peu saoule. Et surtout, j'avais rêvé de ce moment durant de nombreuses années. Alors je ne fis rien.

Et il m'embrassa. Comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé. J'avais l'impression que des milliers d'étoiles explosaient dans ma tête.

Luka m'embrassait.

Mon cerveau passait l'information en boucle, comme pour mieux l'imprimer.

Puis mon cerveau n'imprima plus rien du tout. Ma chemise-robe vola dans un coin. On bascula sur le lit et on fit l'amour.


	5. Comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire

J'ai commencé à publier cette histoire alors que j'étais au chômage (et que je pensais y rester un moment). J'avais comme intention, de ne poster un chapitre qu'à partir du moment où le suivant serait écrit, ce qui était facile, puisque les 3 premiers étaient déjà pondus. Puis j'ai trouver un travail et ... voilà quoi ! Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu une review qui a rappeler à mon bon souvenir cette histoire. Je jète un oeil dans mes documents et quel ne fût pas ma surprise de trouver un chapitre rédigé !

Alors bon, il est plus court que les autres (qui ne sont déjà pas très long) et je faillis à ma règle. Donc les délais risques d'être long et aléatoire, mais la fin est déjà dans mon esprit alors elle devrait voir le jour. Un jour !

En attendant ... Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Comme le Soleil dans son enfer polaire**

Après un sommeil sans rêve, je me réveillais au petit matin. Nue comme au premier jour, allongée à coté de Lucka, il ne me fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour que les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Et en même temps, l'impression d'avoir commis une grossière erreur. Nauséeuse et transie de froid, l'ivresse faisait place à sa cousine, la gueule de bois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les refoulai bien vite. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir d'ici. Une fois chez moi, j'aurais tout le loisir de pleurer sur ma bêtise.

Avec mille précautions, je me glissai hors du lit et récupérai mes vêtements éparpillés ça et là. Puis après un dernier coup d'œil vers la silhouette endormie, je me faufilais dans le couloir.

Une faible lueur grisâtre passait au travers des hautes fenêtres. De manière inexpliquée, je retrouvai mon chemin vers la sortie assez facilement. Quand je me retrouvai enfin devant les imposantes portes en bois, il me sembla qu'une éternité était passée depuis mon entrée dans ces lieux. C'est avec soulagement que je transplanai chez moi.

Mon premier reflexe fut de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil devant la glace me confirma que j'avais une tête aussi misérable que je le pensais. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille et rien ne semblait pouvoir les discipliner, mon mascara me tenait lieu de blush, et ma chemise, aussi froissée que si j'avais dormis dedans, avait perdu des boutons. A nouveau les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais qui étais-je devenu ?

Lucka était le premier garçon pour lequel j'avais eu un sentiment amoureux. Il avait toujours été une sorte d'idole inaccessible, une icone. Il avait alimenté mes rêves romantiques d'adolescente parce qu'il était hors de ma portée. Je me souviens avoir griffonné des parchemins avec nos deux noms, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'effeuillais des marguerites au bord du lac. Je pouffais avec Dolly sur son passage.

En une nuit, j'avais détruit ces rêves et ramené à des considérations bassement terre à terre la midinette qui sommeillait encore en moi. En couchant avec lui, j'avais tué mon enfance.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retirer mes vêtements pour noyer sous une douche brulante mon chagrin, ma déprime et ma gueule de bois, on toqua à ma porte.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise, de trouver mon frère aîné sur mon palier. Il n'était venue qu'une ou deux fois chez moi. Mais jamais dans cet état d'agitation.

-Terry ? M'exclamais-je sans pouvoir dissimiler ma surprise.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il nerveux.

-Bien sûr. Je m'effaçais pour le laisser passer. Tu veux …

-Où as-tu passé la soirée ? me coupa-t-il le seuil à peine passé.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question, il n'y a qu'à te regarder, répondit-il avec mépris. Je suppose que tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise par le ton employé. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec mon frère aîné, mais pas jusqu'à partager ma vie intime avec lui. De la stupeur, je passais à l'agacement.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je te l'ai déjà dis, je gère ma vie comme je l'entends, je n'ai aucune leçon de moral à recevoir de ta part.

Ma colère eu l'air de le calmer un peu, il se passa la main sur le visage.

-Tu ne comprends pas …

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

-Rob Jones, mon collègue, m'a dit qu'il était allé à une soirée plus ou moins clandestine à la fondation du patrimoine magique hier soir, et qu'il t'y avait vu, notamment en compagnie de Duncan Fields.

Un peu inquiète par cette sortie, je croisais les bras pour me donner contenance.

-Oui, j'y étais, mais ce n'est pas un crime, rétorquais-je avec plus d'assurance que je n'en ressentais réellement, vu la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Tu savais qu'il consommait de la starpowder ? dit-il d'un air grave.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'y ai pas touché.

Etrangement, il balaya ma révélation d'un revers de main. Je m'étonnais aussi de cette soudaine crise sachant que Terry lui-même avait été un des plus gros fêtards de Serpentard et qu'il n'était pas en reste depuis qu'il étudiait la médicomagie à Sainte Mangouste.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Il fit une pause, puis repris. Rob m'a dit qu'en partant, il t'avait vu dans les couloirs des dortoirs.

Mon sang se figea. C'était donc ça.

-Il m'a dit que tu étais entrée dans la chambre de Lucka, lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix caverneuse.

Deux options se présentaient à moi. Soit je mentais à mon frère, ce qui à priori n'aurais aucune conséquence étant donné que je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre de relation avec Lucka. Soit je lui disais la vérité et j'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur brouille. La deuxième option était tentante, puisque leur dispute était restée un mystère aux yeux de tous, mais également dangereuse, vu la rage dans laquelle il se mettait chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet.

-C'est vrai, la réponse franchi ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

-Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il prit une inspiration comme s'il émergeait de l'eau. Il avait l'air catastrophé.

-Oh je t'en pris, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, je m'en remettrais, répliquais-je d'un air exaspéré. Tu pensais quoi, que ta sœur avait fait vœux de chasteté ?

A cet instant là, il se mit complètement en colère. Il m'attrapa le bras et me secoua.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ce mec est dangereux, cria-t-il.

-Lâche, moi, criais-je à mon tour, en tentant de le repousser, en vain, puisque mon frère était également un batteur capable de faire traverser à un cognard un terrain entier de Quidditch d'un seul coup de batte.

-Térence ! Fini-je par hurler, en une imitation trop parfaite de ma mère. Cela eu au moins pour effet de le calmer instantanément et il me lâcha le bras. En revanche, j'étais, personnellement, dans une rage noire.

-Tu es complètement siphonné mon pauvre, m'énervais-je en le poussant. Sous l'effet de la colère, ma voie tremblait et j'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais ça ne me regarde pas, continuais-je à crier, je vois qui je veux, quand je veux. Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu entends, rien.

J'aurais voulu que ma voie soit glaciale, mais elle n'était que pleurnicharde. Mon frère en revanche semblait avoir quitté cette terre.

-Tu entends, répétais-je en le poussant une nouvelle fois.

Mais il m'attrapa les deux mains et me les maintient à distance. Je nous revis, enfants, dans nos innombrables bagarres. Il était toujours plus fort que moi et cette invincibilité décuplait à chaque fois mon ressentiment. Pourtant à Poudlard, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Mais de retour à la maison, le voir adulé par ma mère me mettait à chaque fois en rogne.

Pourtant tout devrait avoir changé aujourd'hui. Il faut croire que non.

-On voit où ça t'a mené avec Draco, rétorqua-t-il enfin, presque doucement.

C'était un coup bas, et il le savait. Mouchée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me dégageais de ses mains et me détournais. J'avais moi aussi envie de le blesser.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, dis-je avec hauteur.

- Oh je t'en prie, ils sont de la même trempe. Lucka te brisera le cœur, comme Draco l'a fait, quand tu avais 11 ans.

Me remémorer cet épisode de ma vie était profondément cruel et il le savait. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Ou du moins je voulu, en réalité je fondis en larmes, comme à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

Ma mère et Narcissia Lestrange se sont connues à Poudlard. Depuis leur première année, elles ont tissées une amitié forte, que leurs mariages respectifs n'ont pas distendue, malgré les différences flagrantes entre leurs époux et leurs choix de vie. Ainsi, malgré toutes les ombres qui ont entourées la famille Malfoy, Anne n'a jamais tournée le dos à Narcissia.

De ce fait, j'ai grandi avec Draco. D'aussi loin que je remonte mes souvenirs, nous nous sommes toujours connus. Et nous étions inséparables.

A cette époque là, Draco n'était pas encore ce garçon hautain et méprisant. C'était un petit bonhomme blond, certes autoritaire, mais doté d'un cœur pur. Un cœur qu'il m'avait donné, un soir d'été, en étant le premier garçon à m'embrasser.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

L'été de nos 11 ans, avant notre rentrée à Poudlard, je l'attendais de pied ferme, pour que nous reprenions nos jeux de l'été précédent, notamment cette histoire de princesse prisonnière et délivrée. Mais il ne vint jamais. A sa place, Nacissia me dit d'un air navré que son père l'avait gardé avec lui afin, je cite, «qu'il devienne un homme avant d'entrer à Poudlard ».

Quand nous nous revîmes, sur le quai 9 ¾ il me gratifia d'un vague salut de tête avant de filer en compagnie d'une bande de garçons et d'une fille à l'allure de bouledogue, piétinant mon cœur de petite fille.

Après la répartition, avant de rejoindre mes quartiers de Serdaigle, je voulu le rattraper dans les couloirs. Je courrais derrière lui, en l'appelant mais il ne se retournant que lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la serdaigle ? » me dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Bien sûr, je me mis à pleurer comme la gamine que j'étais. Et je vis pour la première fois, ce sourire de mépris satisfait, qui serait alors le sien.

Je pleurais toute la première nuit de mon arrivé à l'école, si bien que Terry fut prévenu. Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire et je n'ai jamais su s'il était allé le voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco ne m'embêta plus jamais en 7 ans d'études, d'autant qu'il était déjà fort occupé avec les Gryffondors. Mais il ne m'offrit jamais rien de plus qu'une indifférence froide, ce que je trouvais pire.

Je sentis la main de Terry sur mon épaule. Depuis longtemps, je savais que ma meilleure arme contre lui, ce n'était pas mes poings, c'était mes larmes.

-Evy …

-Ne me touche pas, sifflais-je en repoussant brusquement sa main. Tu es jaloux, criais-je à nouveau. Jaloux de Lucka parce qu'il a toujours eu plus de succès que toi. Mais lui au moins, il n'essai pas de te démolir, il …

-Ouvre les yeux, Evy, cria-t-il plus fort, il est réellement dangereux…

-n'importe quoi

-c'est un mangemort …

-arrête

-C'est un putain de loup-garou !

Il y eu un silence de mort.

-un quoi ?

Il se passa la main devant les yeux.

-J'avais juré de ne jamais rien dire, mais je suppose que coucher avec ma sœur brise les termes de notre contrat. Dit-il presque pour lui-même.

Abasourdi, je m'assis par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Pourquoi croix-tu qu'il est hébergé là-bas ? Ajouta Terry plus doucement.

Je me sentais humiliée au plus profond de mon être, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement nue et qu'aucun vêtement ne pourrait jamais me recouvrir.

Touché par mon désarroi, Terry s'accroupi devant moi.

-Evy … Je sais que tu es plus ou moins amoureuse de lui depuis ta première année à Poudlard. Et crois moi, à l'époque, j'aurais adoré qu'il devienne mon beau-frère. Mais c'est un loup-garou au service des mangemorts, reste éloigné de lui, pour ton propre bien.

J'entendais ce qu'il me disait, mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir réagir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à revenir. Te connaissant, tu dois mener une sorte de croisade contre les mangemorts, en quête de la vérité. Seulement, le fait de t'être coupé de ce monde pendant tout ce temps t'empêche de voir de quelle manière les gens ont évolués. Ce ne sont plus les gamins de Poudlard.

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il finit par se relever.

-Je suis désolé.

Et il transplana.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais prostrée dans mon entrée, mais j'eu tout le temps de réfléchir. J'avais cru que cette enquête serait facile, que mon absence n'aurait aucune conséquence. J'avais tors et je m'y étais prise de la mauvaise manière. Ce n'est pas en trainant avec les fils de la majorité que j'arriverais à trouver des preuves de détournements et de corruptions. Et ce n'est surement pas en couchant avec le premier venu. Ni en m'apitoyant sur mon sort.

Il ne me restait qu'une chance : ce boulot à la fondation.

Le lundi suivant, j'avais laissé au placard mes robes de bal et de boite. Vêtue comme une fille de bonne famille, je me présentais à nouveau à la porte du château de la fondation, qui était toujours aussi imposant, même au grand jour. J'étais totalement nerveuse, et la possibilité de croiser Lucka n'y était surement pas étrangère.

Gloria Dornan m'accueillis plutôt cordialement dans son bureau.

-Bienvenue parmis nous, me dit-elle après m'avoir fait signer un contrat. Je vais te montrer les archives. Le travail, n'est pas très compliqué, mais un peu fastidieux. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Nous parcourûmes les couloirs et je fus pratiquement certaine de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin. Ce château était absolument immense. Après plusieurs minutes de déambulation, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier, ressemblant étrangement à celui de la petite fête de l'autre jour. Mais il n'en fût rien. Dans cette salle là, pas de musique, ni de canapé, mais des étagères emplit de documents. La cave s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Nous recevons des fichiers tous les jours, il nous faut les trier, les classifier et les archiver. Ce sera votre travail, précisa Gloria, en désignant un bureau sur lequel s'accumulait des cartons poussiéreux et de vieux documents. J'attrapais le premier, il s'agissait d'un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui datait de la première guerre. Dessous, il y avait des listes de membres de clubs : duels, échecs sorciers, quidditch, … Tout cela attisait ma curiosité. Il y avait surement quelques parts parmi ces milliers de documents, les preuves des implications de certaines familles dans le cercle mangemort.

J'allais donc passer les prochains mois enfermés dans une cave à trier des papiers poussiéreux. L'espionnage n'a donc rien de glamour. En réalité, j'étais plutôt ravie.

J'allais avoir toute possibilité de chercher dans ces papiers les preuves que je cherchais et j'allais même être payé pour ça.

Sans compter que, au fin fond de ma cave, j'étais à peu près sur de ne croiser ni Draco, ni Duncan.

Et encore moins Lucka.

* * *

La suite bientôt ... Patience.

(PS : pour la petite histoire, le titre est issu des Fleurs du Mal de Beaudelaire : "Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être: colère, haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé, et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire, mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé."

Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être: colère, - Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé, - Et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire, - Mon coeur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé.

Source : Citation glace - 128 citations sur glace - Dicocitations ™ - citation

Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être: colère, - Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé, - Et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire, - Mon coeur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé.

Source : Citation glace - 128 citations sur glace - Dicocitations ™ - citation


	6. A chaque heure suffit sa peine

Cette fic sera probablement la plus longue de toute l'histoire de fanfiction, mais j'espère bien aller jusqu'au bout si quelques lecteurs ont le courage de me relancer de temps en temps ! Voilà la suite (et les perso ne sont pas à moi)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : A chaque heure suffit sa peine**

Les jours passèrent, assez semblable les uns des autres. Je m'installais dans une routine relativement confortable. Je finis même par apprécier ce travail et mes collègues. Notamment Thelma, qui travaillait à la comptabilité. Au départ, je dois avouer que je m'étais rapprochée d'elle dans le but d'en savoir un peu plus sur son travail. Mais je me rendis compte assez rapidement qu'elle travaillait ici en toute honnêteté, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à prendre mes pauses déjeuner avec elle. A vrai dire, si je ne l'avais su avant, jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il pouvait se dérouler entre ces murs des activités illicites. Et tous ceux qui travaillaient ici, étaient probablement persuadés d'œuvrer pour le bien de la communauté magique.

Pour autant, je ne perdais pas de vu ma mission. Comme je l'avais prévu, ma place me permettait d'étudier de très nombreux documents. Et je me plongeais très vite dans l'analyse de tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Il était évident que les documents bénéficiaient de sécurité anti-copiage les plus sophistiqué qu'il soit. Ces sortilèges étaient l'œuvre de mon supérieur direct, Mr Barber. C'était un vieux monsieur qui me faisait étrangement penser au Professeur McGonagall, probablement en raison de la profusion de tweed qui l'habillait perpétuellement. Il ne sortait que rarement de son bureau pour descendre aux archives et à chaque fois c'était pour mettre en œuvre ses talents magiques afin d'apposer des sorts. Tout était étroitement surveillé et contrôlé. Mais malgré ses précautions, il y avait une faille dans le système de sécurité, ou plutôt deux et je m'empressais de les exploiter.

La première faille, était que, devant faire le tri de ces documents, il me fallait les lire et de ce fait j'avais été immunisée contre les sorts anti-lectures. Je pouvais ainsi à loisir consulter tout les documents que je désirais, sans craindre de perdre ma vue ou ma santé mentale.

La deuxième faille, était d'une simplicité étonnante. Tous les documents étaient protégés par des sorts anti-copiages. Il était impossible d'utiliser un parchemin-buvard ou un sort de copiage. De même aucun appareil photo, magique autant que moldu ne serait capable de prendre des photos de ces papiers.

Mais rien n'empêchait que je lise ces documents et rien n'empêchait que je note ensuite dans un carnet tout les éléments qui me semblaient intéressant.

Simple mais infaillible.

Bien sûr je dû justifier le fait de promener partout un carnet et un crayon, mais il m'a suffit de me faire passer pour une fille à la mémoire à court terme particulièrement défaillante pour que personne n'y fasse plus attention. C'était même devenu un sujet de plaisanteries récurrentes et Thelma m'avait surnommé le poisson rouge.

Ainsi n'importe qui se penchant sur mes notes ne voyait qu'une liste de taches, alors que je rassemblais tout les détails que je pouvais trouver sur les activités des mangemorts.

Mes journées étaient toutes construites sur un schéma assez semblable. Je partais travailler le matin, passais la matinée à faire le travail pour lequel j'étais payé, puis déjeunais avec Thelma et parfois d'autres employés. Ensuite je terminais mon travail et j'attaquais ma seconde mission. Là je sélectionnais divers documents qui me semblaient intéressant et je prenais des notes : rapports d'intervention, articles de journaux, dossiers du ministère, … Leur point commun était de se référer aux événements de la première guerre. Les documents plus récents se trouvant encore aux archives du ministère. Ensuite le soir, je rentrais chez moi et je reprenais mes notes, reliant les faits, étudiant les détails, émettant des hypothèses. J'envoyais régulièrement des hiboux à l'Ours, qui me répondait relativement laconiquement des missives du style « intéressant, à creuser » ou encore « effectivement, c'est étonnant », bref il n'était pas d'un très grand secours et il m'arrivait souvent d'être découragé devant toutes mes notes étalées dans mon salon.

Quand à ma vie sociale, elle était inexistante. Malgré ses prédictions, je ne croisais Pansy que très rarement à la fondation, probablement parce qu'elle n'y fréquentait que les dortoirs, les couloirs du conseil d'administration voir la bibliothèque mais surement pas l'aile administrative. Le bon coté de tout cela, c'est que je ne vis pas non plus Duncan, ce qui était loin de me chagriner, car je n'avais pas oublié cette fameuse soirée. Même Dolly n'arrivait pas à me faire sortir de chez moi et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Je vis quelques fois Luka, au détour d'un couloir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent mine d'avoir envie de communiquer. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis ma fuite au petit matin après la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. J'avoue que même secouée par le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, j'étais blessée qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine d'essayer de me contacter. Je me demandais même vaguement si mon frère n'était pas allé lui tenir un discours à propos d'honneur et de sœur à ne pas toucher.

Finalement, la personne qui se mit à fréquenter le plus ma « cave » était celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins : Draco.

Il débarqua un matin comme si de rien était quelques semaines après mon arrivée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je de manière assez malpolie je le reconnais.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te poser la même question ! rétorqua-t-il avec flegme.

-Je travaille figure-toi !

-Oui, d'où ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant à des cartons. Ceux-ci en équilibre précaire s'effondrèrent sur le sol, déversant ce qui s'avéra être les comptes-rendus des réunions des pêcheurs de strangulos des vingt dernières années.

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Draco lui se contenta de sourire en croisant les bras.

-Oups !

D'un coup de baguette, je fis rentrer les fiches dans leur contenant. Enfin j'essayais. Un peu nerveuse, les documents se tassèrent au fond et le carton craqua répandant à nouveau son contenu sur le sol.

Deuxième soupir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Draco qui continuait de sourire, mais d'une manière étrange, un peu tordue … comme s'il retenait un fou rire.

Finalement ce fût moi qui explosa la première et il ne fut pas long à me suivre. Ce fou rire fût comme une bouffée d'oxygène après une longue apnée. Libérateur.

-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider, le grondais-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Surtout pas, je laisse faire les experts, se moqua-t-il.

En secouant la tête, je repris ma tache.

Il vint ainsi presque tout les jours. Et je me mis à guetter ses pas dans les escaliers, appréciant de plus en plus les moments que nous passions ensemble. Dire que j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Draco de mon enfance serait mensonger. Mais une certaine complicité s'était instaurée. Et bien que je tentais de me tenir sur mes gardes, je songeais de plus en plus que j'étais en train de craquer sur Draco Malfoy. Encore une fois.

Pour ne plus y penser, je redoublais d'effort dans ma quête. Mais mon intérêt commençait à s'émousser doucement. Je ne trouvais rien de probant et je ne savais plus où chercher. J'avais épluché en priorité les comptes, les donnations, les successions. Mais rien ne m'avait paru étrange.

J'étais alors tombé sur de vieux rapports d'intervention des Aurores. Certains noms me parlèrent : Alastor Maugrey, Franck et Alice Londubat, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter. Mais hormis le fait de les voir revenir souvent, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, rien ne me mettais sur une piste de détournement de fond. Les rapports en eux-mêmes étaient très succinct, nommant les personnes présentent sur les lieux, souvent mortes d'ailleurs. Je trouvais néanmoins bizarre de voir apparaître régulièrement dans ces rapports des noms de personnes qui n'étaient pas Auror.

J'en parlais un soir avec Dolly, alors qu'elle était venue, une fois de plus, tenter de me sortir de mes notes à défaut de mon appartement.

-Regarde : 15 janvier 1980, présent sur les lieux Marlène Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes et Sirius Black. Black que tu retrouve le 21 janvier de la même année lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de traverse et le 29 à Pré au lard. C'est troublant, non ?

-Ton état d'hystérie ? Oui assez.

-Dolly ! Aide moi un peu là.

-Sirius Black se promenant sur les endroits les plus fréquentés par les sorciers, ça n'a rien de suspect. Vu le nombre d'attaques à l'époque, c'est statistique qu'il se soit retrouvé coincé au milieu quelques fois.

-Statistique ?

-oui. Ecoute tu triture ses papiers toutes la journée ET toute la nuit, tu ne fais plus rien d'autre. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne vois plus personne entre ta cave et … ton autre cave.

-C'est faux je vois du monde.

-Ah oui ? Qui ? Et ne me sors pas tes collèges !

-Draco !

-Malfoy ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ?

-il vient te vois dans ta cave ?

-Arrête de dire « ma » cave. Oui il vient me voir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Qu'elle ne me rendit pas du tout.

-Non-mais-tu-ne-vas-pas-sérieusement-remettre-ça ? attaqua-t-elle.

-Remettre quoi ? répondis-je sur la défensive.

-J'ai l'impression que tu tourne en boucle sur deux mecs depuis que tu as 11 ans. Draco, Luka, Draco, Luka, Draco, …

-Luka ! Oui bon ça va.

-Tu as bien vu où ça t'as mené la dernière fois.

-Franchement, comment je pouvais me douter que Luka, … enfin qu'il n'était plus le garçon que j'ai connu.

-Hum laisse moi réfléchir … parce qu'il traine avec des futurs mangemorts peut-être. Ce qui est également le cas de Draco, si je peux me permettre.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu. Il est différent, il a changé.

-Oh Merlin !

-Quoi ?

-le couplet éternel ! Bien sûr qu'il te fait croire ça .Tu sais bien qu'ils sont près à tout pour réussir à t'enlever tes vêtements.

-n'importe quoi.

-Ecoute fait ce que tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

A cet instant un hibou cogna à la fenêtre, détournant la conversation. Ce qui était plutôt bienvenue.

-C'est l'Ours, m'étonnais-je. Pourtant je ne lui ai rien envoyé cette semaine.

J'ouvris le parchemin, d'où s'échappa un petit bâton de verre. Le message était court :

_Je vous envoie un portoloin d'urgence. Gardez-le toujours sur vous. En cas danger, brisez le, il vous mènera dans un endroit sur._

Une sueur froide ma parcourra le dos. A l'abri dans ma cave, j'avais presque oublié la notion de danger que représentait cette mission. Là, elle me revenait de plein fouet.

-Sympa tes messages, ça fous pas du tout les jetons, remarqua Dolly.

Pour dissiper le malaise, je froissais le parchemin avant de le jeter au milieu de mon salon.

-Alors tu pense que c'est vraiment une coïncidence si je vois apparaître ses noms régulièrement ? Enchaînais-je à la fois pour éviter de songer à ce mot et que la conversation revienne sur Draco.

-Franchement tu deviens un peu parano. Tu pense à quoi ? La théorie du complot ? Une société secrète chargée dans l'ombre de lutter contre le mal, hein ? Faut que tu t'aère le cerveau, ma fille.

-Tu as peut être raison, soupirais-je.

Néanmoins, cette idée continuait à me trotter dans la tête. Je relevais plus consciencieusement les noms et cette fois encore, la récurrence me frappa. Que faisait ces sorciers, non aurors sur les lieux des attaques. Des mangemorts dont on aurait plus entendu parler par la suite ? Cela me paraissait peu plausible. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais ma petite idée pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Draco ?

-Hum ?

C'était devenu une habitude, en milieu d'après-midi, Draco me rejoignait. Parfois nous parlions, de tout et de rien. Nous étions passé maître dans l'art d'éviter les sujets douloureux : notre enfance, Poudelard, la famille … ce qui mine de rien ne laissait que peu de champs d'action. Et parfois, nous ne disions rien. Je travaillais ou faisait semblant et Draco lisait de vieilles gazettes. C'était dans ces silences que nous développions notre complicité.

-Dis-moi est-ce que le nom de Dorcas Meadowes te dit quelque chose ? Une vieille famille peut-être ?

-Où as-tu trouvé ce nom ?

Le ton de sa voix me fit lever la tête. Il était froid, nerveux, presque apeuré.

-Dans de vieux dossier, c'est un nom qui revient parfois et qui me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

-Si tu veux des renseignements tu n'as qu'à aller aux archives, je ne suis pas une encyclopédie.

Le ton était cassant et je dû faire une tête étrange parce qu'il se radoucit.

-Cette femme a été tuée au court de la première guerre. Par V… Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ah, fis-je prudente.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Non, … je … enfin le nom revenait souvent alors … m'embrouillais-je consciente de m'enfoncer.

-Je te l'ai dit, si tu veux des renseignements, va aux archives du ministère.

Etonnée par ce revirement d'attitude et par ce conseil un peu abrupt. Je me tus. Cette femme n'était donc pas une mangemorte et Draco venait de me donner la solution pour en savoir plus sur les autres noms.

Soudainement, Draco s'assit à coté de moi, me faisant presque tomber de ma chaise.

-Draco !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas aller faire le crétin aux duels de sorciers en salle de combat. Je pensais que tu ne raterais pas une occasion de montrer tes talents, le taquinais-je.

Mais ma pique tomba à plat et son visage se fît douloureux.

Je compris qu'il avait été volontairement écarté et j'eu une bouffé de tendresse.

-Sérieusement, tu n'en a pas marre d'être tout seul ?

-Qu'il me haisse pourvu qu'il me craigne !

-Oh tu fais toujours dans la citation d'empereur, ça fait très malfoysien

Il eu une sorte de demi sourire.

-C'est ma couverture, ma survie. C'est un rôle que je dois tenir, parce que c'est le seul qui me maintient en vie.

Je souris :

-Alors qu'au fond tu es un petit garçon qui a besoin de sa maman

Cette fois il sourit vraiment

-Non, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Soudain son visage se fit plus doux, presque nostalgique.

-Mais je n'ai rien contre un peu de chaleur humaine.

Un silence troublant suivit ses paroles. Je savais qu'elles m'étaient adressées mais ne savais comment réagir. Ce fut lui qui posa sa main sur ma joue, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa.

Ma tête se mit à tourner comme si elle décollait très haut dans le ciel, sans que mon corps ne suive.

Quand il se détacha je collais mon front contre son front.

-Et avec moi, quel rôle joue tu Draco Malfoy ? Demandai-je presque douloureusement.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte des archives s'ouvrit. Le temps que Gloria descende les escaliers, Draco était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, avant de se tourner vers moi, pour me parler.

-Vous devriez faire attention, ce garçon est dangereux, me dit-elle une fois la porte refermée.

« Sans blague, et encore tu ne sais pas à quel point ! » songeais-je.

Quand j'annonçai à Dolly que j'avais besoin d'elle pour une sortie, je cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope. Je m'empressai de doucher son ardeur en lui expliquant mon but : les archives du ministère.

-Non mais sérieusement, tu sors de ta tanière pour courir dans une autre. Et tu m'y entraine en plus.

-Aller Dolly, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pour chercher des papiers poussiéreux. Tu as peut-être la mémoire courte mais je peux te la rafraichir : je n'aimais déjà pas la bibliothèque de Poudelard.

-oui j'en sais quelque chose étant donné qu'on détient à nous deux le record d'expulsion pour bavardage. Mais là c'est différent. J'ai besoin que tu distrais l'archiviste.

-Non mais tu veux pas non plus que je te chante l'hymne de Poudelard en La mineur déguisée en Bizars sisters ?

-Non merci, tu l'as déjà fait à ton anniversaire l'an dernier et c'est un souvenir que je préférerais oublier.

-Ah oui, je me disais aussi que ça me rappelais quelque chose.

Nos pas et le bruit de notre discussion résonnait dans le hall du ministère. Le ton relativement badin masquait mon anxiété. Si je demandais à Dolly d'occuper l'archiviste, c'était parce que j'avais l'intention de chercher des papiers que je n'étais pas sensé voir.

Le service des archives était gardé ce soir là par un jeune homme un peu timide. Munie de Dolly, mon arme secrète et de mon accréditation des archives de la fondation, je rassemblais tout mon courage pour paraître plus confiante que je ne l'étais en réalité.

-Bonsoir, Evangeline Griffith, du service des archives de la Fondation du Patrimoine Magique, j'aurais besoin de consulter quelques documents.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il est tard et …

-Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Un coup d'œil à Dolly et elle entra en action :

-Je vais vous tenir compagnie.

Laissant le pauvre garçon dans les griffes de ma meilleure amie, je m'enfonçais dans les méandres des étagères. Je laissais derrière moi les rayons des associations, club et autres confédérations pour atteindre tout au fond l'arche de l'état civil. Respirant un bon coup, je le franchis, m'attendant à être grillée sur place.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Mon accréditation fonctionnait, même si mes intentions n'étaient pas forcement avouable.

Je sortis ma petite liste et commençait à chercher les noms qui avaient attiré mon attention.

_Edgar Bones : Tué avec son épouse et ses enfants lors de la première guerre, chez lui_

_Caradoc Dearborn : disparu lors de la première guerre_

_Benjy Fenwick : mort lors de la première guerre, mutilé_

_Marlene McKinnon : tuée avec sa famille chez elle, lors de la première guerre_

_Fabian et Gédéon Prewett : tué au court d'une rixe avec les mangemorts lors de la première guerre_

_Alice et Franck Londubat : internés à Saint Mangouste suite au sortilège Doloris_

Cette litanie de mort me fit froid dans le dos. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, pourquoi tout ces gens étaient-ils mort, violement, à peu près au même moment après avoir été mêlé à de nombreux incidents avec les mangemorts ? A cette époque en général, vous ne surviviez qu'à une altercation avec les mangemorts. Et vous disparaissiez ensuite …

Je rangeais tout les dossiers que j'avais sortis, me préparant à délivrer l'archiviste, quand je fus pris d'une inspiration. Repassant dans la pièce générale, je me rendis dans le secteur des recherches. Là j'entrepris une recherche incluant tout les noms que je venais de trouver. J'avais peu d'espoir de trouver quelque chose, mais il fallait essayer. Les documents se mirent à tournoyer, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Et finalement, il ne sortis qu'une feuille, à mon grand étonnement.

Une photo en réalité.

Un groupe de personnes posant devant l'objectif. Tout ceux dont j'avais trouvé le destin tragique était présent. Ainsi que Sirius Black, dont j'avais déjà vu des clichés, Rémus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey, deux de mes professeurs de Poudelard.

Et James et Lily Potter.

Un genre de boule me tomba au fond de l'estomac. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je venais de découvrir, mais je sentis qu'il s'agissait d'un élément important. Rapidement je passais ma baguette au dos : « collection privé : famille Londubat »

Un peu tremblante, je replaçais la photo dans le sélectionneur qui se chargea de la remettre à sa place. Puis je repartis en direction de la sortie.

Je saluai à peine le jeune homme et remorqua Dolly jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Hé, hé HE !

-Quoi ?

-ça va ? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-C'est l'idée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rentrons d'abords.

Une fois chez moi, je lui exposais mes découvertes. Mais une fois encore, elle n'approuva pas ma théorie.

-Eve, je t'en pris. C'était la guerre, des tas de gens sont mort de manière horrible. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il existait une société secrète chargée de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

-Et la photo ?

-Ils étaient tous amis …

J'étais partagée. D'un coté Dolly pouvait avoir parfaitement raison, mais de l'autre, mon intuition me soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de coïncidences. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me replongeais dans mes notes, tout en écoutant Dolly me faire un compte rendu de son tête à tête avec l'archiviste. Je lui devais bien ça.

-D'ailleurs, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait à ce charmant jeune homme de ton histoire de complot. Il m'a dit que souvent des personnes venaient consulter les archives dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur un mouvement de résistance. Mais lui n'y croit pas.

-Attend tu lui as parlé de ça ?

-Je ne lui ai pas dis que tu venais pour ça, mais j'ai distillé ça dans la conversation, pour le faire parler. Malin, non ?

-Non pas vraiment, répondis-je en commençant légèrement à paniquer. Pourquoi tu as fait ça Dolly ?

-Ben à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, sur le moment ça me semblait être une bonne idée, mais maintenant que tu en parle, ça me semble très idiot.

-Oh non. Tu as du être soumis à un sortilège de confusion, c'est pour ça.

-ça y est tu recommence.

-comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit : Evan Wilkes.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

-Comme Ellen Wilkes ? Comme Robert et Patty Wilkes ? Comme la famille de mangemorts Wilkes ?

Oh non Dolly …

-Quoi ? non non tu dois faire erreur. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est … pas …possible.

Dolly semblait tétanisée.

En toute hâte, j'attrapais un sac pour y fourrer toutes mes notes, les lettres de l'Ours et quelques affaires. Prise de panique, je mis un moment à retrouver le bâtonnet de verre, après avoir littéralement retourné mon salon.

Dolly était toujours planté debout, les yeux écarquillés. Je l'attrapais par un bras et brisait le portoloin. En un éclair, nous fûmes aspirées.

* * *

Pour avoir la suite, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire : me secouer dans 2 ou 3 mois ^^


	7. Persistance rétinienne

Voilà enfin la suite de la fic qui aura durée le plus longtemps dans l'histoire de la fanfiction ! Si certains se posent la question, le chapitre 8 est en préparation. Pour ma part, celui-là est mon favori.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Un grand merci à tout les reviewers fidèles et de passages : c'est grâce à vous que j'ai encore la motivation de continuer.

disclamer : l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et est la propriété de JK Rowlings

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : persistance rétinienne**

Alors que nous tournoyons, Dolly et moi, j'étais persuadée que nous allions atterrir dans une pièce sombre et calfeutrée, à l'abri de toutes attaques. Au lieu de quoi, nous atterrîmes dans un champ. Un champ de navets. A perte de vue.

Il est sur que là, aucun mangemort ne viendrait jamais nous trouver. En fait, j'avais peur que _personne_ ne vienne jamais nous chercher !

Alors que j'allais commencer à paniquer, l'Ours apparu. Avant de dire quoi que soit, il stupefixa Dolly.

-Hé mais … protestais-je

-C'est pour son bien, si elle ne veut pas avoir à changer de vie aussi, aboya-t-il.

Puis nous transplanèrent, cette fois ci pour atterrir dans la petite pièce que j'attendais. Qui se trouva être la cuisine de l'Ours comme j'allais l'apprendre.

Je racontais succinctement ma visite au ministère et il fit partir un hibou ainsi qu'un patronus à mon grand étonnement. Un ours, bien sûr !

Dolly était toujours endormie dans un coin. L'Ours la chargea sur son épaule.

-Je vais tenter de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste qui eu le don de m'agacer, ce qui eu au moins pour mérite de détourner mon attention de la peur sourde qui me pesait au fond du ventre. En attendant, reste là.

Ce que je fis un peu hébétée. J'errais dans la maison de l'Ours durant toute la nuit. Epuisée physiquement et nerveusement j'étais pourtant incapable de m'endormir. Enfin c'est ce que je crus, jusqu'à ce que l'Ours me secoue l'épaule. Je me sentais pitoyable, j'avais dormis dans mes vêtements qui sentaient la sueur, deux valises pesaient sous mes yeux et un cimetière me poussait dans la bouche. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à affronter l'Ours et pourtant vu sa tête, il n'était pas prêt à me faire de cadeau.

-Ta copine s'est réveillée dans son lit ce matin, avec les souvenirs confus d'une soirée arrosée, dit-il en me tendant une tasse de thé.

Il s'assit à coté de moi sur le divan.

-On a pu rattraper Wilkes avant qu'il ne parle, mais c'était moins une.

Il se passa une main sur le visage qui pour être tout à fait honnête avait l'air aussi fatigué que le mien.

-Mon contact a failli se faire prendre d'ailleurs.

Penaude, je me tus. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je pourrais dire.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as découvert au ministère ? Finit-il par me demander, presque à contre cœur.

-Un groupe. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui ont agit durant la première guerre pour lutter contre les mangemorts. La plupart sont mort.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

-Tués par des mangemorts …

-Non, je veux dire, comment as-tu découvert ça ?

-En fouillant dans des dossiers, en recoupant des dates, des noms. Et puis, il y a une photo…

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je sais bien que ce n'étais pas ce que vous attendiez, mais quand même, c'est une découverte non ?

Il me fixa, comme s'il me jaugeait.

-ça mérite bien un papier … tentais-je

-Non.

Bien que je m'y attende, je ne pus m'empêcher de protester.

-Pourquoi ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Quand il s'arrêta, il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu es une bonne journaliste, Evy. Tu as découvert ce groupe, alors que pratiquement personne ne se doutait de sa présence.

Ses paroles mirent du temps à faire sens dans mon esprit embrumé.

-Attendez … vous étiez au courant ?

-Tu ne publiera rien sur ces hommes et ces femmes pour la simple et bonne raison que ce groupe en question existe encore … et que j'en fait parti.

-Mais alors … Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Vous êtes journaliste ou pas ? Et ma mission, c'était …

Mon visage se décomposa.

-Je travaillais réellement pour le journal ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude. L'Ours ne me regardait pas et le nœud qui s'était logé dans mon estomac se resserra encore plus.

-L'Ours ? Criais-je ne voulant pas me rendre à l'évidence.

Il leva la tête et je ne le reconnus pas. Il semblait, vieux, usé et triste. Il me tendit la main.

-Viens, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je la fixais puis la pris.

Et nous transplanîmes.

Bizarrement, nous atterrîmes dans une rue pavillonnaire. Alors que je scrutais les alentours, mon rédacteur en chef fouillait dans ses poches.

-Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier.

_12 square grimaud_

Et la maison apparut.

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'Ours entra et je le suivis. L'intérieur était sombre et me rappelait étrangement la maison d'une grande tante qui habitait en Ecosse. Un bruit de fond provenait d'une porte située à l'autre bout du couloir et l'Ours se dirigea vers elle. Comme il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de moi, je le suivis. Mais il m'arrêta et me désigna un petit salon.

-Attends-moi là.

Je le regardais avec, ce que j'espérais être un regard chargé de reproche. Mais je fis ce qu'il me demandait. J'attendais ses explications, mais je les redoutais en même temps.

L'attente dura une éternité. J'eu le temps d'admirer l'ensemble d'une collection de tasse en porcelaine, les livres élimés et la tapisserie m'appris que j'étais cousine avec les propriétaires de la maison aux 8ème, 12ème et 24ème degrés. Les propriétaires étant la famille Black apparemment, sans que je sache quelle branche exactement.

Alors que le sommeil me gagnait à nouveau après ma nuit mouvementée, la porte s'ouvrit, sur l'Ours, sur le Directeur de Poudelard et de manière totalement incongrue, sur ma mère et Draco Malfoy.

Je dus faire la tête la plus stupide de toute ma vie. J'essaie vainement de trouver le lien entre toutes ces personnes, mais mon esprit refusait de fonctionner.

-Asseyons-nous, voulez-vous, proposa Dumbeldore.

Je lui obéis en me laissant choir sur le premier divan venu.

-J'ai conscience que vous devez être un peu étonné de nous voir ici, ensemble, commença le professeur.

Je dévisageais chacune des personnes. Ma mère se tenait très droite sur une chaise à haut dossier, elle semblait très concentrée et surtout évitait soigneusement mon regard. L'Ours paraissait avoir vieillis de dix ans, était avachis sur la méridienne face à moi. Draco avait l'air absent, la barbe de trois jours et les poches sous ses yeux me laissaient penser qu'il n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis longtemps. Seul Dumbeldore était égal à lui-même, les yeux vifs et la barbe soignée.

-A la lumière des éléments que vient de nous rapporter Monsieur Rankin, il semble que nous vous devions quelques explications, Miss Griffith. Pour bien comprendre, il faut remonter quelques années en arrière, à l'époque de la première guerre, raconta le directeur. Plusieurs personnes combattaient dans l'ombre l'armée des Mangemorts. Elles se sont regroupées pour former une sorte de groupe de résistance et se sont appelé l'Ordre du Phoenix. Malheureusement, nous avons subit de lourdes pertes et beaucoup d'entre nous ont payés leur engagement de leur vie.

Il laissa passer un silence, comme pour leur rendre hommage.

-Mais quand Lord Voldemort est revenu, d'autres se sont levés pour prendre leur place et continuer la lutte, reprit-il avec force.

-Dont moi, intervint l'Ours.

-Et moi, ajouta ma mère.

J'avais bien compris que l'Ours était mêlé à ce groupe de résistant depuis qu'il m'avait entraîné dans cette maison, mais la révélation que ma mère, ma très rigide mère était aussi une combattante de l'ombre me laissa complètement pantoise.

-Toi ? lui demandais-je bouleversée. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'Ours et pire ils échangèrent un sourire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension. J'aurais du me lever, crier et courir loin d'ici. Mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais besoin de savoir qui était ma mère. Car il était évident que je ne la connaissais pas du tout.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, Evangeline. Que je suis coincée dans les codes d'un milieu hypocrite et que je suis incapable de porter un jugement sur mes congénères. C'est normal, c'est l'image que je veux donner. C'est probablement ce que je suis au fond aussi. Mais ma mère m'a appris à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal et je sais que ce que propose ce Voldemort n'est pas acceptable. Je sais aussi l'attrait du pouvoir facile et je connais les vices des gens de mon milieu. Je sais surtout que nombres d'entre eux sont des victimes d'une pensée unique, d'une pression et qu'on peut les faire changer si quelqu'un leur montre qu'une autre voix est possible. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Andrew.

C'est quand elle tourna la tête vers mon rédacteur en chef que je compris qu'elle parlait de lui.

-il m'a convaincu de le suivre dans cette bataille, il m'a convaincu de mon utilité, il m'a même convaincu de lui laisser la destinée de ma fille unique.

Nouvel échange de regard.

Ce fut comme si un rideau se déchirait et la sensation fut désagréable, douloureuse. Je compris que quelque chose unissait l'Ours et ma mère, quelque chose d'_intime_ et j'eu l'intuition que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Tout ce que je croyais établis s'effondrait. J'étais perdue.

-Et mon rôle dans tout ça, demandais-je acide, histoire de casser cette belle ambiance.

L'effet fut immédiat, ma mère arrêta se sourire et l'Ours se tassa encore un peu plus.

-Quand j'ai su que tu voulais absolument faire du journalisme, j'ai demandé à Andrew de garder un œil sur toi, reprit-elle. Il a fait plus, il t'a embauché.

-Ne te méprends pas, intervins l'Ours, je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas eu de talents. Et je ne comptais pas non plus sur toi pour me servir d'indic. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, ma source interne à l'organisation mangemort à commencer à être en mauvaise posture et j'avais besoin d'une personne sur place. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, même si ta mère n'était pas d'accord.

-Pour découvrir les malversations, lançais-je sentant qu'il y avait autre chose de plus latent.

Nouveau silence, nouveau regard.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de malversation.

Je tournais la tête à droite, Draco me regardait avec gravité, comme s'il était désolé pour moi.

Quand j'étais en Irlande, il y a longtemps, je me suis retrouvée prise dans des sables mouvants. Mon père m'a crié de ne pas bougé et c'est que ce j'ai fait, pourtant, je continuais à m'enfoncé et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me sortir de là. Finalement, je m'en sortis grâce à un petit sort de lévitation paternel. J'avais exactement la même sensation. Sans prévenir, sans rien faire, je m'enfonçais inexorablement. Et à priori, aucun sort ne serait assez puissant pour me faire remonter à la surface.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Demandais-je désespérée. Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là-bas ?

-L'espion en mauvaise posture, c'est moi, déclara Draco. Il se frotta le visage dans l'espoir de chasser la fatigue, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le décoiffer, ce qui lui conféra un air enfantin qui jurait avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

-Ma situation est extrêmement précaire. Ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour se débarrasser de moi. Ils n'osent pas s'attaquer frontalement en raison de la position de ma famille vis-à-vis de Voldemort, mais à la moindre erreur, ils demanderont ma tête. Et ils l'auront, nous l'avons trop déçu, tous autant que nous sommes. Je suis en sursis et tu es là pour prendre la relève. Cette histoire de malversation, c'était autant pour te tester que pour te protéger.

-Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que tu découvre l'Ordre par toi-même, conclu l'Ours.

-Alors tout n'était que mensonge et manipulation, dis-je durement en les regardant dans les yeux.

-C'était pour te protéger, insista ma mère. En ignorant l'Ordre tu ne risquais pas de te trahir.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Harry Potter passa la tête dans la pièce :

-Professeur, Rankin, désolé de vous interrompre, il faut que je vous voie, c'est important. Madame Griffith, Malfoy, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je sentis qu'il cherchait où il m'avait déjà vu.

-Evangeline ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire et il disparu.

-Nous vous laissons quelques instants pour digérer ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Ensuite nous discuterons de la suite, proposa Dumbeldore.

Il se leva et l'Ours le suivit, cela me faisait drôle de l'entendre être appelé Andrew ou Rankin, même si c'était son nom.

Ma mère se leva à son tour, prit mes mains et dit :

-Je n'étais pas d'accords avec Andrew. Je l'ai supplié de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais il a finit par me convaincre. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi.

Puis elle sortit à son tour.

Ne restait que Draco et moi, seuls dans ce salon miteux.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et tenta de me sourire.

-ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es si en danger que ça ? Demandais-je

Son sourire s'estompa et il fixa ses mains.

-Nous avons tant fait dans la famille Malfoy et nous avons beaucoup échoué ces derniers temps. Les uns nous haïssent, les autres nous envient, mais tous cherchent notre perte.

Il leva un regard tellement bouleversant sur moi que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-J'ai tellement honte de tout ce que j'ai fait, de tout ce que ma famille à fait. Nous ne pouvons que finir dans la violence. Mais au moins j'aurais accomplis des choses biens avant. J'aurais tenté de racheter un petit morceau de mon âme.

Le voir résigné à mourir et la perspective de devoir prendre sa place au sein de l'Ordre m'acheva et je m'effondrais en pleurs.

-Non, Lily, ne pleurs pas, ne verse pas une larme pour moi, je ne le mérite pas, je ne mérite rien de toi, pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

-J'ai l'impression de te perdre à chaque fois que je te retrouve.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra.

-Sais-tu quand j'ai intégré l'Ordre ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Le soir de l'anniversaire de ta mère, après cette nuit là tout m'a semblé tellement différent.

Le souvenir de cette soirée me revint de plein fouet, comme si j'avais enfouie cet événement profondément qu'il rejaillissait malgré moi. Cela faisait peu de temps que j'avais quitté la maison et en toute honnêteté, j'avais prévus de bouder la soirée. Mais mon petit frère était venu me chercher et m'avait forcé à m'habiller me faisant promettre de me tenir à carreau et de mettre mes rancœurs de côté le temps que notre mère souffle ses 40 bougies. J'étais donc venue et j'avais passé la soirée à l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas bien dur, étant donné le nombre de personne qui se pressait sous les tentes installées dans le jardin. Après avoir discuté avec un grand oncle qui me confondait avec une de mes cousines, mère de cinq enfants et essuyé les remontrances de ma grand-mère à propos de la longueur de ma jupe (inversement proportionnelle, selon elle, à la vertu de celle qui la porte), j'avais fini par m'installer dans un coin avec une bouteille de champagne et un plateau de petits fours, ien décidée à attendre que la soirée se passe.

Lorsque Draco à débarqué.

Narcissia était invitée bien-sûr, mais elle savait qu'en venant chez son amie, elle jetterait l'opprobre sur son nom. Draco l'était également, étant donné que ma mère est sa marraine, mais pour les mêmes raisons, personne n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse venir.

Pourtant, il était là. Tout de suite, l'ensemble des invités le remarqua. D'une part, parce qu'il semblait s'être battu récemment, sa chemise était déchirée et une coupure au front saignait. D'autre part, parce qu'il semblait surpris de voir autant de monde.

Réagissant, ma mère lui pris le bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et l'entraina à l'écart. Les conversations reprirent mais elles bruissaient toutes de ce coup de théâtre : un fils de mangemort chez les Griffith …

De mon côté, j'avais été troublé par cet incident. Je voulu profiter de la confusion pour partir, mais au moment où je me levais, je fus rejoins par mon père.

-Ma chérie tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, je … commençais-je en cherchant une excuse.

-Reste, coupa-t-il.

-Papa, je …

-Tu as bu du champagne, tu n'es pas en état de transplaner, dors ici cette nuit et rentre chez toi demain matin, insista-t-il. La maison est suffisamment grande pour que tu ne croise pas ta mère, ajouta-t-il pour finir de me convaincre.

J'allais protester, mais à cet instant, un groupe de jeunes enfants nous bouscula et je perdis l'équilibre.

-Très bien, répondis-je vaincue, je reste dormir.

Satisfait, il me laissa. Je trainai encore un peu, mais quand je recroisai l'oncle Ian à qui je dus crier que « moi c'est Evangeline, pas Charity » je décidai de me retirer.

Dans mon ancienne chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec Draco. De près, il semblait encore plus mal en point. Pas tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais rester là ce soir, se justifia-t-il, ce qui en soit était assez alarmant. Je n'avais pas revu Draco depuis longtemps, mais jamais il ne s'était excusé de quoi que soit, même enfant.

-pas de soucis, répondis-je, je vais dormir ailleurs.

J'allais refermer la porte.

-attends !

Je suspendis mon geste mais il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

-Tu te rappelle quand on jouait ici ? demanda-t-il, nostalgique.

Je l'observais un instant. Il était assis sur mon lit, les épaules tombantes, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux qui fixaient ses mains.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je au lieu de répondre.

Pour la première fois, il me regarda.

-Même toi tu as peur de t'approcher de moi, dit-il éludant ma question.

Pour lui prouver le contraire, j'allais m'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Draco, tu es sur que ça va ? Redemandais-je

Pour toute réponse, il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Pétrifiée, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, arrêtant même de respirer. Au bout d'un moment qui me paru interminable, il releva la tête, juste à la hauteur de la mienne. D'une main tremblante, il caressa mon visage puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Je me reculais.

-Draco, …

Puis de manière totalement inattendue, il fondit larmes. Il posa son front contre le mien en murmurant « je t'en pris Lily, tu es la dernière, je t'en pris, pas toi, s'il te plait … »

Alors je le pris dans mes bras.

Et quand il m'embrassa à nouveau, je ne reculais pas.

A mon réveil, le lendemain très tôt, il était parti. Personne n'en a jamais rien su.

-Cela faisait quelques jours que je m'étais confié à ta mère à propos de mes doutes sur les méthodes des mangemorts, raconta Draco, la voix légèrement voilée. Tous ces morts, tous ces torturés, ces prisonniers, tout ce mal, j'en avais assez. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Elle m'a conseillée, aiguillée, me disant que le jour où je serais prêt à me retourner contre Lord voldemort, à risquer ma vie pour que cette domination cesse, je pourrais venir la voir et qu'elle m'aiderait à changer de camp.

Il fit une pause pour déglutir, comme pour prendre du courage avant de continuer.

-Le soir de son anniversaire, on m'a envoyé avec d'autres mangemorts pour « punir » une famille, continua-t-il plus lentement. C'était un test, pour éprouver ma loyauté.

Sa main serra plus fort la mienne et je sentis ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Et je l'ai fait, Lily, tu entends, je l'ai fais, souffla-t-il avec douleur en me regardant. J'ai tué cette famille en brulant leur maison pour sauver ma peau. Après ça je me suis dégouté au plus haut point, alors je suis allé chez vous. J'avais complètement oublié que vous fêtiez son anniversaire. J'étais dans un état second, je voulais fuir très loin, je n'avais plus envi de me battre. Ta mère m'a conseillée de passer la nuit chez elle et d'en reparler le lendemain. Pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai regardé et j'ai imaginé un monde où je pourrais t'épouser et vivre avec toi. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ferais de toi une paria et que je n'avais qu'un monde de souffrance à t'offrir. Et je me suis juré de réparer ça.

Il me regardait et je savais qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Je devinais l'effort qu'avait dû lui couter cette confession. Mais j'étais une fois de plus en cette journée, assommée par tant de révélations.

-Draco, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai du mal à assimiler toutes ces révélations. Toi, ma mère, mon rédacteur en chef, participant à une organisation de l'ombre, dont j'ai découvert l'existence par hasard. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça.

-Je comprends, m'assura-t-il même si je sentais une pointe de déception chez lui.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était l'Ours.

-Malfoy, réunion dans la cuisine, c'est important, aboya-t-il.

Ce fût presque réconfortant de voir que certaines choses étaient restées identiques.

-Wrent, on va te reconduire chez toi, dit-il plus doucement.

Derrière lui on devinait un tumulte de personnes qui arrivaient.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il eut l'air un peu gêné.

-Un souci lié à l'Ordre.

-Je veux rester.

Je fus la première surprise de mes paroles.

-Tu en as assez fait, rentre chez toi, on rediscutera de tout ça plus tard.

-Ecoutez moi bien l'Ours, ma voix avait pris quelques octaves et les personnes présentent dans le couloir se retournèrent, vous m'avez menti, vous m'avez manipulé et pire, vous m'avez mis en danger sans me le dire. Alors maintenant que je suis là, je compte bien participer, et activement cette fois. Vous m'aviez donné pour mission de lutter contre les mangemorts et bien après vous, fis-je en désignant du bras la direction prise par les arrivants.

Il me regarda comme s'il me sondait puis soupira.

-J'imagine que je te dois bien ça.

Et nous entrâmes dans la cuisine.

J'eu la surprise de trouver de nombreux anciens camarades de Poudelard, dont Potter et ses amis, un grand rouquin et une fille à la chevelure capricieuse qui, je m'en souvenais, était aussi totalement exaspérante, ainsi que Luna, une ancienne Serdaigle étrange qui m'avait toujours paru complètement perchée.

-Tous le monde me regarda avec suspicion, sauf Dumbeldore qui regarda l'Ours. Celui-ci hocha la tête et le directeur pris la parole.

-Très bien, merci à tous d'être venu aussi rapidement. Nous venons d'apprendre que les mangemorts ont réussit à mettre la main sur la liste des caches où nous abritons des familles en fuite.

Un murmure affolé parcourus l'assistance.

-Pour l'heure, repris Dumbeldor qui avait élevé la voix, aucune famille n'est en danger. Cette liste est codée et bénéficie de nombreux sortilèges de protection qui la rend illisible aux yeux des mangemorts. Cependant, il n'est pas exclus qu'ils brisent ces sortilèges et percent le code.

-Il faut déménager les familles, s'exclama quelqu'un.

-Malheureusement, c'est impossible, cela prendrait des jours et les mouvements seraient trop visibles, répondit l'Ours.

-On ne va pas les laisser tomber quand même !

-Bien sûr que non, nous avons une légère marge de manœuvre, car pour l'heure, ils n'ont pas de sorciers capables de percer rapidement ce code, … tempéra-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si !

C'est en voyant les regards se tourner vers moi que je compris que j'avais crié.

- Mr Barber, le responsable des archives, c'est un expert en sortilèges de lisibilité, ils vont surement faire appel à lui.

Un silence s'abatis sur l'assemblée.

-Dans ce cas, il faut faire vite, dit Dumbledore.

-Faire vite quoi ?

-Il faut récupérer la liste, répondit le Directeur, avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui avait rarement connu.

-Très bien, où est-elle ?

-C'est la que réside la difficulté, ajouta l'Ours, d'après notre source, c'est Mr Hunter, Duncan Hunter.

Un nouveau silence.

-J'irais la récupérer, déclara Draco.

-C'est du suicide Draco, s'exclama ma mère. Tu es de plus en plus en situation précaire. Ils commencent à douter de toi, particulièrement Duncan.

-Ils doutent de moi depuis le début, ça ne changera rien, continua-t-il d'un air buté.

-S'ils t'attrapent …

-Ils ne m'attraperont pas.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire pour l'éloigner de sa chambre suffisamment longtemps ?

-Je le distrairais, dis-je.

-Comment ? demanda ma mère.

-Il me porte un intérêt particulier … autant m'en servir.

A cet instant, je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant, le sentiment d'être enfin utile, de servir une cause. Et malgré les dangers, malgré tout les mensonges que l'on m'avait servis, je me jetais dans cette aventure à corps perdu, me sentant plus vivante que jamais.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, en général ça me réveil pour publier la suite !


	8. Ce qu'il reste de nous

**Chapitre 8 : Ce qu'il reste de nous**

Cachée derrière un pilier, serrant une pile de livres contre moi, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je le sentais dans ma poitrine, persuadée que si je ne mourais pas sur l'heure d'une crise cardiaque, il allait jaillir devant moi.

Les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, je sursautais quand l'entendis enfin la voix de celui que j'attendais. Mentalement, je comptais.

« Un, deux, … »

A trois, je me retournais pile à l'instant où Duncan arrivait à ma hauteur. N'ayant pas le temps de m'esquiver, nous nous percutâmes violemment et mes livres s'étalèrent par terre.

-Oh Merlin, pardon, m'exclamais-je. Je suis désolée, Duncan, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Celui-ci rit.

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il se baissa pour m'aider à rassembler le carnage de cellulose.

-Monsieur Barber va me tuer, marmonnais-je, faussement inquiète.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas te faire porter autant de chose.

Relevant un peu la tête, je lui souris.

-On ne te voit plus trop par ici, me dit-il.

-Oh oui, tu sais, je travaille. Je suis en bas, je n'ose pas trop venir …

-Allons, au contraire, il faut que tu nous rejoignes, sinon tu vas finir aussi poussiéreuse que ces livres.

A nouveau je ris, étonnée par ma capacité à paraître naturelle.

-Je te propose quelque chose, je vais te raccompagner avec tous ces bouquins, dit-il en se relevant, la pile dans les bras. J'expliquerais à Monsieur Barber que je t'ai volontairement bousculé pour que tu accepte de venir te promener avec moi. Et ensuite, on ira réellement se promener pour ne pas mentir.

-Duncan, je ne sais pas si je peux, j'ai du travail et …

-Non non non ce n'est pas négociable, il est temps de voir la lumière du jour, jeune fille. Je suis sur que tu n'avais même pas remarqué que le printemps était arrivé.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée des archives.

Les hommes sont parfois tellement prévisibles !

En chemin, je croisais Draco, qui lui s'engouffrait dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un regard, pour ne pas nous trahir.

Monsieur Barber n'étant pas là, je déposais mes livres et nous sortîmes dans le parc. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, mais Duncan faisait amplement la conversation pour deux et j'avais simplement à hocher la tête de temps en temps.

Arrivé près d'un banc, nous nous assîmes.

-tu sais que Samedi nous faisons un fête ?

-Étant donné que vous en faites une à peu près tous les samedis, je peux dire que je m'en doutais, dis-je en souriant.

-ça te dirait de venir … avec moi ?

La précision était trop appuyée pour être anodine.

-Oh …euh et bien samedi, je …

-On ne serait pas obligé de rester tout le temps en bas, on pourrait monter, être plus au calme, ajouta-t-il l'air charmeur en me frôlant le bras.

La scène aurait pu être parfaite, nous étions assis dans un joli parc, sous un tilleul en fleurs dans lequel jouait le vent. Loin d'être pressent, Duncan offrait le visage d'un jeune homme sincère et tout à fait charmant. Si j'avais été n'importe quelle fille, je serais tombée sous le charme immédiatement.

Avalant péniblement ma salive, je me demandais quelle excuse j'allais bien pouvoir trouver quand un sifflement retentis dans l'air, en provenance de sa poche.

Le masque de séducteur fît place à un visage plus dur. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fouilla son pantalon pour en sortir une boule de verre, à l'origine du bruit.

-Je le savais, cria-t-il.

Puis il parti en courant en direction du château, sans plus se soucier de moi.

Fouillant à mon tour dans mes poches, j'en sortis une pièce que je touchais rapidement avec ma baguette avant de me lever à mon tour et de le suivre.

Quand j'arrivais à la porte des appartements de Duncan, plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà dont Rod et Harold. La pièce était en désordre, comme si elle venait d'être fouillée : tiroirs ouverts, papiers éparpillées. Jusque récemment, j'ignorais que Duncan possédait des appartements au château étant donné que sa famille habite dans un manoir prestigieux. Mais il souhaitait apparemment être au cœur du système, pour ne rien louper. Sa chambre était beaucoup plus luxueuse que celle de Luka : un grand lit à baldaquin occupait un coin, tandis que les murs étaient recouverts de riches tapisseries et que des meubles de style finissaient de meubler la pièce.

-Je suis sur que c'était ce petit fumier. Rod, tu n'as rien vu ?

-Non, pourtant je suis resté là tout le temps.

-J'en étais sur, tempêtait Duncan tout seul.

-Il l'a pris ? Se risqua Harold

Duncan secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Elle n'est pas ici, je l'ai confié à notre loup de garde ! Qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Rod ouvrit de grands yeux en me désignant de la tête mais Duncan fît une moue signifiant que je ne représentais pas un danger significatif.

En ayant appris suffisamment, je m'éclipsais alors que d'autres personnes arrivaient. La traversée me paru interminable et je dû me retenir de courir jusqu'aux archives. A peine avais-je refermé la porte que Draco me sauta dessus. Soulagée je le serrais dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, soufflais-je.

-ils sont arrivés trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la trouver.

-La liste n'est pas chez Duncan, mais chez Lucka, répondis-je. Ils en ont parlés, ajoutais-je devant son air interrogatif.

Draco n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour me repérer si vite. J'avais la cape de Potter.

-Duncan avait posé un piège. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un essaye de récupérer la liste.

Furieux, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Voilà qui est très constructif, raillais-je.

Il fût sur le point de parler, mais du bruit se fît entendre dans la pièce à côté.

-On se retrouve ce soir au 12 pour débriefer, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser et de sortir.

A nouveau réunit autour de la table de la cuisine du square Grimault, chacun ruminait l'échec que nous venions de rapporter.

-cela change la donne, dit enfin le directeur. Ils se doutent qu'il y a un espion parmi eux. Ils vont se servir de la liste autant comme un appât que pour son contenu.

-Ils n'ont plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait une taupe. Et ils ont de forts soupçons sur ma personne, ajouta Draco d'un ton faussement léger.

-Il ne faut plus simplement voler cette liste, il faut la remplacer par une fausse, déclara l'amie de Potter, dont le prénom continuait de m'échapper. Cela limitera les soupçons.

-Oui mais comment ?

Silence

-Je connais Lucka, je pourrais réussir à me faire inviter dans sa chambre. Après, je le stupéfixe et je remplace la liste, lançais-je sur de moi.

-Wrent, commença l'Ours un peu gêné, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Palmer est un …

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un œil à l'un de mes anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal assis en bout de table.

-…loup garou, termina se dernier.

-Oui, je sais et alors ? Demandais-je.

-Et alors, continua Rémus Lupin, vous ne deviez pas être très attentif en cours, Mademoiselle Griffith. Les loups-garous sont plus résistants au sort de paralysie ainsi qu'aux sorts altérant la mémoire. Lucka Palmer garderait une trace de votre incursion.

-Et le polynectar ? demanda l'un des frères Weasley

-Nous n'en avons plus, et sa confection prend plusieurs semaines, que nous ne pouvons nous permettre, répondis le Directeur.

-De toute manière, il se douterait de quelque chose, repris Lupin. Il désigna son nez. L'odorat.

-Et bien tentons la même manœuvre que pour Duncan. Je l'attire dehors et Draco va fouiller chez lui, tentais-je à nouveau.

Malfoy fit une grimace.

-Il faut que tu sache que Palmer n'est pas exactement le mec le plus populaire du château. Les autres ont été un peu durs avec lui. Sa chambre a été mise à sac plusieurs fois, du coup, il a posé des sorts anti-intrusion assez efficace.

Le silence retomba à nouveau. A vrai dire, depuis le début une idée s'était imposée à moi, mais jamais je n'imaginais devoir en arriver à de telle extrémité.

-Il existe une manière de l'endormir comme un bébé, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Heureusement que ma mère ne participait pas à cette réunion.

-Wrent, on l'a dis, Palmer est un loup-garou, aucune potion ne parviendrait à l'endormir suffisamment.

-Je ne parlais pas de potion.

Je n'osais pas me tourner pour regarder Draco, mais j'étais à peu près sur que lui me fixait, tout comme j'étais à peu près sur qu'il avait compris avant les autres où je voulais en venir. Comme j'étais à peu près sur qu'il ne serait pas d'accord.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda l'Ours

-Il en est absolument hors de question, assena Draco avant même que je commence à expliquer.

-Malfoy, elle n'a même pas commencé à expliquer, intervins Potter.

-Je sais ce qu'elle a en tête.

Pour ma part, je fixais un point sur la table.

-Ou j'ai tors, continua Draco, voyant que je ne disais rien, ou bien mademoiselle veut se proposer pour coucher avec un loup-garou afin de l'épuiser, l'endormir et récupérer cette putain de liste, finit-il en hurlant.

Un nouveau silence se fît, beaucoup plus gêné que les précédents.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu as en tête, Evangeline ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

-C'est la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit, plaidais-je.

-Tu te sentirais vraiment de le faire ? S'inquiéta Potter en me regardant.

-Tu ne vas la laisser faire ? Intervint Draco hargneusement.

-Nous n'avons aucune solution, répondis Potter en détournant son regard vers lui. A tout moment, des mangemorts sont susceptibles de débarquer chez des centaines de familles qui se croient en sécurité. Alors, oui, je vais étudier la possibilité. Et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui s'est proposé.

Maté, Draco se tue, mais moi j'avais une boule dans la gorge.

Quelques jours plus tard, rassemblé dans cette même cuisine, je n'étais plus aussi courageuse que lorsque je m'étais proposée. J'oscillais entre le détachement complet, vis-à-vis de ce que j'allais faire, me disant que ce n'étais si compliqué et la panique pure, incapable de trouver la force nécessaire pour faire un pas. Pour ne rien arranger, Draco m'avait évité et nous n'avions pas pu parler.

Hermione arriva avec un parchemin qu'elle me remit.

-Il est en tout point identique au premier, sauf le code, bien sûr, dit-elle.

-Tu es certaine que Monsieur Barber n'a pas étudié le premier parchemin, me demanda Potter pour la centième fois.

-Il a été appelé au Ministère toute la semaine pour expertiser des documents, il n'a pratiquement jamais mis les pieds à la fondation.

-Bien.

Le parchemin en main, extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée que toutes ces personnes sachent ce que j'allais faire ces prochaines heures, je m'apprêtais à partir.

Dans le couloir, l'Ours me rattrapa.

-Wrent, attends.

Mal à l'aise, il me tendit une petite fiole bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en me rappelant les recommandations de Dolly lors de ma première soirée.

-C'est une potion qui décuple les phéromones. Ça marche sur les humains, alors sur les loups-garous …

Je l'attrapais en souriant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est presque vexant, vous mettez en doute mon charme naturel !

-On met toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Ce n'est pas très légal.

-Rien de ce que nous faisons n'est très légal.

Soudain consciente de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'attrapais la fiole avec gravité.

-Eve, si tu ne peux pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera un autre moyen.

-Ah oui, et le quel ?

-On forcera sa porte, on mettra le feu au château, …

-Vous savez bien que c'est le seul moyen.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit. Je tournais vivement la tête avec l'espoir que ça soit Draco, mais non. L'Ours perçut ma déception.

-Il est à la fondation, à leur soirée. Pour détourner les soupçons.

Lentement j'hochais la tête.

-Il se sent impuissance, il voulait trouver un moyen pour que tu n'ais pas à faire ça, j'ai du l'empêcher de s'attaquer à la façade du château pour rentrer par la fenêtre.

Je souris tristement.

-Je vais y aller.

L'Ours hocha la tête et je franchis le seuil. Me retrouver dehors fut presque un soulagement, je n'avais plus l'obligation de paraître forte. En cet instant, ma meilleure amie me manqua terriblement. Elle aurait trouvé les mots pour dédramatiser la situation.

« Ferme les yeux, et pense à l'Angleterre ! »

La formule me semblait presque prémonitoire.

Arrivé devant la porte de Lucka, je du inspirer plusieurs fois. Avec lenteur, je bus la fiole de l'Ours puis comme si mon bras était animé d'une vie propre, je frappais. Impossible de reculer à présent. Comme dans un remake, il m'ouvrit à nouveau en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Evy ?

-Salut

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'avais envie d'échapper à leur fête, je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te voir, … te parler.

Il hésita, imperceptiblement.

-Entre.

La porte fermée, il y eu un moment de flottement. J'observais la pièce en me demandant où la liste pourrait bien être cachée. Lucka avait l'air taciturne.

-Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Mon cerveau tourna à toute vitesse pour trouver un prétexte. Avec une facilité déconcertante, une idée me vint.

-Terry m'a parlé.

Silencieux, il hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-C'est pas exactement le genre de sujet que j'aborde avec n'importe qui !

Je remarquais qu'il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sa respiration s'accélérait et il paraissait avoir chaud.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, protestais-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Il recula comme si je l'avais brulé.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-il précipitamment.

Cette soirée ne tournait pas du tout comme je l'avais espéré. La dernière fois, il avait suffit que je rentre dans sa chambre pour qu'il me saute dessus. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas une deuxième fois ?

-Lucka, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends, …

-Va t'en, cria-t-il, agressif.

Étonnée, c'est moi qui fis un pas en arrière. Immédiatement, il s'en voulu.

-Evy, pardon. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu le sais.

Cette fois nous étions proche l'un de l'autre et je remarquais tout un tas de détail qui m'avait échappé la première fois. Ses pupilles animales, ses muscles saillants.

-Je le sais, murmurais-je.

-Si les choses avaient été différentes … souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

-Je sais, articulais-je presque silencieusement.

Il était tellement proche de moi que je sentais la chaleur que dégageais son corps, j'étais comme envoutée. J'en venais à me demander si la potion n'agissait pas sur moi en fait.

Et puis après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il m'embrassa. La dernière fois, Lucka était passionné mais prévenant mais cette fois, il fût plus entreprenant.

Ce qui suivit fut étrange. Mon corps agissait, mais mon esprit était détaché et j'avais l'impression d'observer une autre fille agir à ma place.

Une fois sur qu'il fût endormis, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et l'observait. Je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit. Si les choses avaient été différentes, l'aurais épousée ? Une autre version de ma vie défila devant mes yeux mais je me secouais. Le plus silencieusement possible j'entrepris de fouiller la pièce. J'ouvris les tiroirs, le placard, le bureau, soulevais les piles de vêtements, de livres. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Découragée, je m'asseyais sur une chaise. Aurais fais-je tout ça pour rien ? Je me concentrais. Un souvenir me revint, quand Terry était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il cachait ses plans de match sous le dernier tiroir de sa commode pour que personne ne les trouve. Avec espoir je passais ma main sous celui de Lucka. J'eus envie de pleurer quand je sentis un papier sous mes doigts. Rapidement je fis l'échange, je récupérais mes affaires et sortis avec précaution.

Alors que je fermais la porte en retenant mon souffle, un mouvement dans le couloir attira mon attention. Avec étonnement, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Draco qui visiblement avait bien profité de la soirée.

-Alors, ça y 'est ! Tu as accomplis ton devoir, s'écria-t-il avec une diction approximative.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et le priais de se taire.

-Je croyais qu'il était censé dormir comme un bébé après tes bons soins ! Ricana-t-il méchamment.

Je l'attrapais par le bras et l'entrainait vers la sortie. Mais il protesta.

-Draco, viens avec moi, ou on est mort, tout les deux !

Il obtempéra.

Péniblement je le trainais jusqu'à la sortie, puis transplanait jusqu'au QG. A peine avions nous franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'un brouhaha retentis dans la cuisine et une petite foule se massa devant nous. A mes côtés Draco grogna.

-Vous avez été attaqué, s'enquit l'Ours.

-Oh oui, par une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Ou peut-être deux ! Répliquais-je vertement

-Quoi ?

-Il est saoul comme un cochon ! Et j'ai la liste.

Ils parurent soulagés mais personne ne bougea.

-Quelqu'un m'aide à le monter ou on attend qu'il vomisse sur le tapis ?

Ils durent se mettre à trois pour le soulever à moitié et le transporter jusqu'au premier étage.

Le lendemain, je prenais le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Hermione lisait le journal, Harry et Ron discutaient dans un coin et je somnolais sur ma tasse de thé. L'air d'avoir envie de manger tout le monde, Draco entra.

-Bien dormis ? Tentais-je.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

-Draco …

Il tourna les talons et fit demi-tour en claquant la porte. Précipitamment je le suivis.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Criais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, cria-t-il à son tour.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-Je t'en veux d'avoir accepté ça, sans même m'en parler. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir trouvé d'autres solutions. Hier soir, en bas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec lui, j'avais envie de lui casser la gueule, de tous leurs casser la gueule. C'est pour ça que je me suis saoulée.

-Les circonstances, …

-Tu ne comprends pas, hurla-t-il. Je suis prêt à tous envoyé balader pour toi, tout. L'ordre, ma mission, ma vie ! J'ai faillis tout gâcher, mettre en péril la vie de centaines de personnes, tout ça parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre pose les mains sur toi. Tu imagines ce qui pourrait se passer si je te savais en danger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, bordel de merde. Et que c'est la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver maintenant. Jusqu'ici, j'avais accepté l'idée de mourir et c'est ça qui faisait de moi un bon espion. Et là, j'en arrive à faire toutes les pires conneries.

Confusément, ces paroles me blessaient et me ravissaient tout à la fois. J'avais rêvé qu'il prononce ces mots mais il ne pouvait trouver pire contexte et cela gâchait tout.

-Draco… murmurais-je mollement alors que je commençais à pleurer.

-Je vais tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être et rester loin de toi à partir de maintenant.

Et il partit.

Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de moi, en me tournant, je vis le trio de griffondors sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Dans un élan, Hermione se précipita vers moi et m'entoura de ses bras alors que je m'effondrais.


End file.
